Operation: Remember
by Mazgrl98
Summary: [Sequel to Resistance is Futile!] The one thing in this world I loved, my family, was taken from me. Even if they were just units I purchased on the internet, I still considered them my family. Now, I just have to get them back, but with old foes returning, a handsome stalker, and three new faces that are slowly taking over my heart, will I ever be able to return to my old life?
1. Giovanni the Handsome (And Freaky!)

**Hello again people! I am back with the sequel to Resistance is Futile! **

**I know, you're probably squealing and having attacks, but yes, it is here, and it is going to be AWESOME. **

**I recommend if you haven't read Resistance is Futile! (my first unit fic) you read that before continuing, or else it may or may not make sense. This isn't your average unit story, my friends.**

**Anyway, without further delay, let's start this shit! **

**Warning: Cursing**

* * *

Operation Remember

Chapter 1: Giovanni the Handsome (and Freaky!)

* * *

"Nicole, I promise you, you are still as sexy as you were nine months ago. Nothing is going to change your sexiness." I looked down at the pale baby lying on the changing table. He was looking up at me with giant, curious, reddish brown eyes. I looked at my hand to see the sunscreen sitting in a liquid pool that was slowly expanding and threatening to go over the edges of my hand.

I looked back at the little baby on the changing table.

I mouthed an apology and covered him in sunscreen (he started wailing so I knew it was cold on him, but he needed it on him or he would burn!) Nicole stomped around the corner in her newest swimsuit -a black and white polka dotted bikini that had the push up part of a bra in it and it surely accentuated her boobs- and then started waving her hands frantically from her boobs to her stomach to her thighs.

"I'm such a fatty! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS?!"

I flipped her little darling baby over on his back and looked at her (I don't think I'm supposed to do that, but it wouldn't be for that long. He would be fine… I hope…) with my normal sisterly/motherly expression.

"It's just water weight, babe."

"So I _AM _fat?!"

I stared at her and then lifted her child into my arms, making sure the string in his swimming trunks was tied. I was wearing boy cut red swimming bottoms with a sunset like string bikini top. Surprisingly, I had lost weight and had actually been working out (who knew, right?) so I got myself nicely in shape for the summer (well, as in shape as you can get when you only work out three times a week for a month).

Baseline, I had a tight little booty, nicely sized breasts, a mostly flat tummy with a little bit of my abs showing (also, who knew I had abs under my stomach fat?). Did I mention I died my hair to a nice, rich, honey brown with a tint of red color? Yeah, I look really good, to be honest.

Like, I feel really good about myself, which is a first for a long time.

I looked towards the door and saw Leo (our lovely dog that we got before we met Katherine, if you remember way back then) trot in and hop up into the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Nicole," I looked her dead in the eye and walked up to her, her little child pawing at the string of my bikini top. I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled. "You are still as sexy as you were before you were pregnant. Skinnier, even. You definitely did a good job with yourself. So you're going to suck it up and be the regular, confident, totally sexy sister I've come to loath because of her body and personality. I wish I was you, Nicole. Now, you make sure to close the windows and turn on the air conditioner before you get to the car. I'm taking little Hollan here and going down to the car. You better be with us in seven minutes or I'm going to leave you, got it?"

She looked down at Hollan (her baby) and then back up at me.

"Okay." She agreed, going over to the open window and closing it when I began to walk out of the room.

I double checked everything in the flexible wicker bag to make sure I had put everything we could possibly need in there -sunscreen, towels, water, snacks, brushes, hair supplies, and anything else necessary for the pool. We were going over to Mahoney Park to go swimming. It was about noon now and we were supposed to be taking Joshua with us (under my mothers orders because he needed to 'get off his ass and get out of the house') and then when we pick him up were supposed to pick up his girlfriend (under his orders because he 'wont go unless he has a reason') so… my car is going to be packed.

I put the bag beneath Hollan's carrier in the car and buckled him in. He continued to look at me with his huge, girly, get-what-I-want eyes and I pursed my lips. I poked him in the stomach and then kissed his head. "You'll have a great time. I promise. (**A/N: I'm not exactly sure when Nicole was pregnant, but I'm just putting it at mid/late September because she would've had her baby in June, and this is taking place in mid July so Hollan is about a month old, yeah?**) Mommy is going to go too, so you can hang out with mommy in the shallow water and Auntie Mel. It's going to be so fun, promise." I tickled his chubby, pale stomach and closed the door.

I started the car and turned on the radio along with the air conditioning. I looked down at my legs and reached behind the seat to grab my blue sundress to put over myself. I slipped it over my short (I'm keeping it short now) slightly curling hair and took my sunglasses from the cup holder. I adjusted my mirrors slightly and then focused on the radio.

The gentle sound of a guitar played through the speakers and Alex Gaskarth's lovely voice floated passed my ears and enveloped the car in the song I most definitely loved by All Time Low, _Remembering Sunday. _

I leaned back in the seat and just listened.

I sighed and heard the passenger door open. Nicole sat down and buckled in, placing another bag at her feet. "This one is full of snacks and stuff. And towels if we don't have enough… So… Yeah."

I started the drive with a smile on my face.

_Technically_, you weren't supposed to bring snacks in, but they don't really check, and as long as you don't get caught, you're pretty fine. Tons of people do it, so it's not really a problem.

I mean, we do just go with money, but the food is just… I mean, why pay for the food as well when you can bring your own snacks and have those free? That's the point I'm trying to make.

The drive to mom's house was about thirty minutes and then the drive to his girlfriend's house (a girl who I've yet to meet and approve of) was about fifteen minutes and then the drive there was forty minutes. We didn't officially start swimming until about one because they have safety check for ten minutes at the end of every hour (11:50 – 12pm or 12:50 – 1pm, that kid of end of the hour).

Joshua's girlfriend was a red-head named Leah; very thin with high cheekbones and a slight accent from Louisiana, I learned. She was very sweet and slightly worrisome, but she was adorable and I did like her (even if she was about as tall as me). Those two looked really in love too, and although it was very cute and I admired it (Joshua was raised right and I was sure he knew not to let her get away that easily), I had the slightest feeling of… I don't know, some dark feeling that squeezed my heart.

Probably because my lovely boyfriend (that happened out of nowhere [**A/N: Yeah, that would be my fault**]) named Antonio was just stolen away from me by some crazy woman who was the mother of another crazy and to be honest, I don't even know her name anymore because I hate her. (**Mrs. Martines, Melissa.**)

She is my public enemy number one.

Swimming was wonderful. It wasn't too hot or too cold, and the water was warm instead of it being cold (which was normal for this pool). Nicole and I had switched baby duty every hour up until four (the pool closed at five and then reopened at six) so from four o'clock to four thirty I was completely free to do what I want.

You noticed how I said four thirty and not four fifty, right?

Well… see, what had happened was…

I, and as unbelievable as this sounds for me, met and chatted up a guy.

A very handsome guy, in fact.

A guy I would possibly date if it weren't for the fact my other boyfriend (who was, sadly, one of my units) was currently missing along with every other one of my units.

But he was just so handsome and got me _ice cream_. It's like he knows me!

Here's how it all went down.

Well, I was waiting in line for the slides by myself and I was the last one in the short line (I was in the shade of the metal structure holding it up, though, so that was nice) and I was leaning on the rail when the very handsome guy I mentioned walked up behind me and got in line.

I wasn't expecting him to talk to me (no one that handsome talks to me, ever, so you can see why) but he did.

"Hey," I looked up and saw him now standing next to me. He was probably at least six feet tall.

"Hi." I replied with a smile. He chuckled slightly and I pursed my lips. "What's so funny?" I asked as I stepped up several steps to keep up with the line.

"Oh, I just thought you'd do something more than just a 'hi'." He had hazel eyes, I noticed, and short brown hair, and a sculpted body, and he was probably a model or something.

"Well sorry for being shocked that someone like you is actually talking to me." I smiled a little and looked down for a moment before looking back up at him.

He pointed at himself with an incredulous expression. "Someone like me?"

"Yeah, handsome, adorable, someone I'd surely date, and probably looks good in a suit guy like yourself." I said, stepping up a little more with him mimicking my steps.

"I'm handsome?" He asked, leaning in slightly.

"Yup." I nodded.

"And adorable?"

"Uh huh." I nodded again.

"Someone you'd surely date?"

"If you were single, of course. You're girlfriend would probably be pissed if she saw you talking with me."

"I'm actually single, surprisingly."

I gawked at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Oh, and I do look good in a suit, in case you were thinking about it."

I laughed a very not so girly laugh and then shook my head to ward off the embarrassment of actually laughing like that.

"My name's Giovanni."

"Melissa."

"Ooh, gorgeous, like you."

"Are you flirting with me, mister Giovanni?"

"Very much so. You noticed?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Well, cant blame a man for trying to flirt wit such a gorgeous woman like yourself."

"Oh, stop it. I'm not that pretty."

"You are. Don't deny yourself of what you are."

That overwhelming feeling of wanting to kiss him happened, but I resisted it with everything in my body.

"Wanna race?"

"Huh?"

He pointed towards the slides. My competitive, guy side kicked in (I'm a man on the inside, don't judge me) and I looked at him with a smirk.

"That a challenge?"

"Whoever is down first wins?"

"You're on."

We told the lifeguard we were going to race and he smirked. We were the last ones in the line so it was easy for us.

"Ready."

I was standing in the slide behind the bar just like Giovanni was. This was for momentum. You pull yourself forward, lay down on your back, and you go flying through the slide.

"Set." I looked back at Giovanni. He took the slower slide, so I was at an advantage."

"Go!"

Giovanni called as she threw himself forward.

"HEY!"

And I was off, pushing myself forward with my hands once I was sliding, and then I was on my back.

I was sure I was going to be first, despite him going first because it didn't matter. That slide was slow and there was no changing it.

When I reached the splash I popped my head up only to have him grab me from behind and lift me up into the air.

"Beat you, gorgeous." I punched him in the shoulder and he shook his head when he put me down.

"You cheated, jerk." I mumbled as I walked up out of the water. His hands were still lingering on my hips, though. I removed them when he didn't let them drop and looked back at him.

"Thanks for the competition and compliments, but I gotta head out. It was nice meeting you."

When I began to walk away he pulled me back into his chest and I looked up at him. When this happened he kissed my head and smiled at me. "What, I don't get a hug or your number?"

"Nope." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he just held me tighter, his arms wrapping snuggly around my waist and squeezing. I was getting a little freaked out now. He already kissed my head, invaded my personal space, and it didn't seem like he was going to let go of me any time soon.

"I don't think I can quite live in anticipation of not seeing you again. It'll be too long for me."

"You're…" I started getting really self conscious and my shyness popped out and ate me whole. Fighting off the shyness I managed to choke out, "You're getting too touchy feely for only knowing me for ten minutes."

And he let go just like that.

I started to walk away but I could hear him behind me.

"Melissa, wait," I went under the ropes to get to our towels in the grass and under the small little tree that gave us some shade. No one was there.

"Melissa," When his fingers brushed up against my back I turned and slapped my hand across his abdomen.

"Please don't touch me anymore. I don't appreciate it, especially since I barely know you."

He looked down and then back up at me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Melissa. I won't touch you."

And then I felt horrible.

"Thank you for respecting my wish."

"But, can I still, maybe," He trailed off and shut his mouth.

"As long as you don't go too fast… I suppose… I can meet you for lunch sometime…"

He was still silent, looking passed me now. I started to turn my head but he spoke up before I could.

"T-that's wonderful! Thank you, and once again, I'm really sorry for touching you." I smiled slightly and sat down on the towel to dry my hands and grab out a piece of paper from a small little notebook that I found earlier in the day when I was packing everything in it.

I wrote down my number and handed it to him.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry, Melissa. It won't happen again. Promise." He held up his hand in a 'scouts honor' way and I watching him walk off.

I pursed my lips and sighed.

That probably wasn't the smartest decision I've ever made. No, maybe it was even the worse.

I was so going to get fucked over by it one way or another.

Note the unintentional innuendo.

* * *

**AND THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 1!**

**I know, you're still probably excited that this is here, but its time to calm down. I have a thing that i need to point out, you know**

**Ahem, Resistance is Futile and (now) Operation: Remember are both set in this time period, but a whole other parallel universe. That explains the aging stuff that didn't quite make sense in the last story. (like the abortion babies [_those who didn't follow my instructions and went on reading are now probably thoroughly confused by that, but if you would have listened, you'd know_] and such, so... I totally forgot to say that all throughout Resistance is Futile!... Sorry. It does clear up some plot holes though, so it's all good now.**

**Oh, and one more thing, Giovanni is going to be a _BIG_ part of this story. That's all I'll say for now about him. **

**Also, Nicole's baby is named Hollan (pretty fucking original, right?) and I love that name and it came out of nowhere. He's pale like Gil (his daddy) and then dark hair, i think... oh, and reddish brown eyes because its a mixture of Gil's red and Nicole's brown. He's about a month old now, so he's very adorable and very cute and I love him, and OMG, he would be so squeezable and cute that I would kidnap him from them and never give him up. Technically it is my creation, so he is mine! None of you may have him!**

**Ahem... Yeah, so I'll see you next later this week (I'll hopefully be updating sometime during the week and then on ****Saturdays) and lastly, **

**Welcome to hell.. mwuahahahaha! No, i'm kidding. Welcome to a different side of hell, Operation: Remember.**

**See you next time, my darlings.**


	2. On A Lunch Date

**Note: I have changed Aaron's name to Giovanni**

* * *

Operation: Remember

Chapter 2: On A Lunch Date

* * *

It wasn't much later than the next day when I got a call from an unknown number.

I stared at my phone across the room on the table and cursed it for waking Hollan up from his nap. Why did I even bring that in here? Hollan was screaming and crying and I was staring at my phone waiting for it to morph into a person so I could kill it and hide the body in the ocean away from the United Stated because according to Tumblr, that's what you fucking do. The cops can't get you for it, either because its like, international ocean or something.

What Tumblr is preparing us for is amazing.

I quickly stood up and stomped over to my phone.

I pressed the call button and put it up to my ear.

"Hello, Melissa Carter speaking."

"Hey gorgeous. It's Giovanni."

And I froze up. Just like that. Why did I give him my number? _Why did I give him my god damned __**number**__?! _I couldn't smack my forehead because that would probably end up being a baby to the face and this isn't a comedy movie where I can do that with no consequences.

Poor Hollan would probably get a brain hemorrhage and then I would be held responsible.

"Heeeeeeyyyy, Giovannnniiii…" I looked at Hollan and he was staring at me with his normal little baby eyes. He was obviously staring at me with curiosity.

"Why did you drag it out like that?" Giovanni asked with concern laced all throughout his voice.

"Oh, I was just… I mean I was…"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no, it's not a bad time! I'm just doing… stuff by myself. In my house… alone…" And Hollan took this time to cry out in distress that I was ignoring him. I looked at him and kissed his head to silence him.

"Was that a baby?"

"…yes…"

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't know you had a baby!"

"It's not my baby! Well, not technically! I'm his aunt! It's my sister's baby!"

Giovanni made a deep sighing sound. "Well that's a relief."

"Do you not like children?" I asked as I sat down on the floor with Hollan standing in between my legs and holding himself up with his chubby little arms (that were so adorable!)

"Well, I do, it's just that they tend to dislike me…" He admitted with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sure Hollan will like you! He likes everybody!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Melissa."

"Oh, come on! We should just meet somewhere and-"

"How about for lunch today, then?"

"What time is it?"

"About noon."

"I sure am hungry…"

"Good. Keep it that way. Want me to pick you up?"

"I'd rather you not know where I live."

"Ah, mysterious woman it is, then. Okay, I'll meet you at Applebee's?"

"Are we drinking?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to try to get into my panties?"

"Not unless you want to."

"You're a good man."

"Why thank you."

"See you in a bit."

"Right. Bye."

And then I was moving Hollan's legs in a bicycling motion to help his muscles for walking and crawling. I cooed at him and tickled him and he just smiled at me.

Then he wanted to be breastfed. I said no and he wailed loudly, flailing his arms and turning pinkish. I panicked. Nicole wasn't home because she was getting more clothes for her little baby (and she wasn't going to be home for a while) and I was almost forced to have him latch onto my teet (as in breast) and have him use nothing because I'm not a mother and don't have any milk!

Luckily, for this kind of thing, Nicole thought it would be okay if she didn't tell me she had a bottle of milk for him and I only found that after about fifteen minutes of excessive wailing and crying and ultimate distress from Hollan. Let's just say I was not pleased.

Not pleased at all.

* * *

I grabbed Hollan's carrier out from the backseat and spotted Giovanni waving at me.

I almost dropped everything and gawked at him.

Black slacks, light blue dress shirt, dark blue tie, hair nice and model like, chiseled face, nice little tan going on. Oh, my God, I love men in suits! So sexy! So slick! So…

"Drop dead sexy…"

"So you think men in suits are 'drop dead sexy?"

I realized he was now standing in front of me. I had said that out loud, didn't I?

I blushed and looked away for a moment. "Can we just go in and eat? I'm hungry and Hollan is…" I looked down at him to see him clutching the little stuffed Sebastian in a pink cow suit (courtesy of a lovely store that sells anything anime and manga related) and staring directly at Hollan with an unnamable expression.

I didn't know what to call that expression, to be honest. It was like a confused, hate, who-in-the-fuck-are-you, I-want-to-go-home, I'm-still-kind-of-hungry, where-is-my-mother kind of look and I don't know what to call that.

"…well, being Hollan." Giovanni held out his arm to me and I took it hesitantly. When we were seated near the bar (not at the bar, the booths near the bar) I made sure Hollan was comfortable and then looked at Giovanni.

"Where were you that you got all dressed up for?" I asked, taking in the full effect of him and his suit and his _delicious smelling _cologne that made me want to just…_ uugh._

"Oh, I'm a lawyer."

_He makes money. He's hot. He calls you gorgeous. DO NOT, I REPEAT, __**DO NOT**__ LET HIM GET AWAY. _My mind demanded and I could only twitch slightly at how desperate it sounded. Did I really sound like that on the inside?

"Really? That must make money. How old are you?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.

"It does make a good amount of money. I'm twenty seven. What about you? What do you do?" He asked. I pursed my lips and twisted the ring on my finger.

"Oh, I'm just an author. I wrote a book not that long ago. It's going through all sorts of people right now. It's pretty stressful right now, with all the rejection coming in. Oh, and I'm twenty four." He would've said something back if it weren't for the waitress coming up and introducing herself and asking us for what we wanted to drink.

I ordered a cosmopolitan and he ordered Bud Light along with mozzarella sticks. I smiled at him as we talked.

So, he was a lawyer and he has two sisters who are older than him. He's on the wealthier side of society (Elkhorn area of Nebraska, meaning bigger houses) and that he was originally from, and get this, Venice, Italy.

Italy. He was _Italian_. Whole family, pure Italian.

"Oh, no wonder you're so charming, then." I said with a seductive little smirk as I sipped my cosmopolitan. He leaned back, draping his arm over the back of the booth and held up his other hand.

"Who knows? Maybe _mia madre_ raised me that way."

Holy spray cheese on a biscuit, I could just—

And my whole mind went spiraling down into this pit of remembrance and I suddenly wanted to run away.

I was just giving up on my boyfriend like that for some Italian sweetheart who would probably serve very well as my husband, but I was so much in love with Antonio Carriedo.

_He's just a character from an anime. There may have been someone who acted like him, but it's still just a character. Just settle with Giovanni and have a good, Italian life. _

"Are you okay?" He was looking at me with big, worried (gorgeous) hazel eyes.

I looked up and nodded. "I was just thinking about a friend of mine… I haven't seen him in a while and I miss him." I said, finishing off my drink and pushing it aside to eat my grilled sandwich. Hollan was somehow sleeping in his place right next to me, despite all the noise around him. I should be surprised, though. He sleeps a lot (all babies sleep a lot, as informed by my mother last week or so) and I was glad he wasn't crying his eyes out or anything.

He doesn't seem to do that anyway unless he doesn't get what he wants from either Nicole or I. He isn't big on crying, but whining and wailing is more his style.

"Was he… a boyfriend?" I paused for a split second and then nodded after swallowing.

"Yeah… but he's gone now…"

A minute or two later he placed his fork down and looked at me like he was trying to decipher my feelings. "Are you uncomfortable with me? Is that it?"

I thought.

"Not really. You're nice and handsome and I really appreciate you taking the time to get to know me. You're a really nice guy and I'd like to get to know you a whole lot better before taking…whatever this is any farther. Is that okay?"

He nodded and continued to eat his pasta.

* * *

When we were leaving it was about one thirty and the sun was surely beating down on my shoulders. I made sure Hollan was covered up and in the shade of his little awning of the carrier, so he wasn't in danger of getting sunburned or anything.

"Thanks for taking me out to eat. Although, I really wish you would've let me pay for my half."

"You're welcome, but no. I would not have such a beautiful woman waste her money when I could pay for it." He smiled down at me. We were hugging distance apart but we were just standing there awkwardly, not saying anything more.

I looked up at him and opened my mouth. "I'll see you again sometime, right? We can do something, like the museum or something."

"That would be _molto._ I'll call you when I have time off." I nodded and waved at him as he walked towards his car. I got into my car and hooked in Hollan before leaving the restaurant.

On the way home I started thinking about a lot of things while focusing on the way home.

Like how I warmed up to Giovanni, my situation with Antonio, and what I was going to do to look for my units. I needed to get on the ball to look for them soon because if things escalated with Giovanni (which I secretly hoped and didn't hope they would) then I could forget about them and not have them back in my family.

What kind of fool would I be then?

_A gigantic idiot, of course._

_**Thank you so much, me.**_

_Oh, you're very welcome. …slut…_

_**What was that?**_

_You realize you're having a conversation with yourself?_

_**If you're trying to imply I'm crazy, yes, I already know that. And why did you call me a slut? I'm not a slut, me! If I'm a slut then you're a slut too.**_

_We can be sluts together, then?_

_**Absolutely. I'll name you Slutty McGillicutty.**_

…_fuck you…_

I laughed out loud and because my window was down I scared the guy sitting at the light next to me. He looked at me with a strange expression and because this light was taking too damn long, I pulled my secret piece of paper out and held it up to show him.

'_I want your soul' _was printed in all capital, bolded, sharpie marker and the look he gave me was priceless. I sped off down the road and turned down the road that I usually take to get to my house.

Ah, I love doing that!

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**Not much to say, but I'm definitely going to get Melissa going on looking for her family in the next chapter. **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS! I appreciate it.**

**Now, let's commence the answering of reviews.**

_**derpology: **_**I was hoping I would make people squeal and scream in delight. I was positive people were going to with how good RIF! was. Here's the update for you! WELCOME BACK!**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: **_**I'M GLAD YOU DO! WELCOME BACK**

_**DoctorRed12345:**_** Yes, i'm ready to woo you with the powers of my story writing. I'm totally ready. WELCOME BACK!**

_**pandarae214: **_** Hopefully this will be just as packed with humor and fun as RIF but without the units it might not! But, we still have our comedic duo Nicole and Melissa, so they can do it for the story! I promise it will be just as good, maybe better!**

**And that's it! So, keep reviewing and keep favoriting, and I'll keep updating! Remember, Saturday is the next update!**

**!~~R~E~V~I~E~W~~!**

**For me~**

**Cause you love me~**

**And Updates~**

**So go do it~**

**Cause you _know_ you want to~**

**It's calling you~**

**Like the sea~  
(ITS BACK~~~)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Nightclub Nightmare

Operation: Remember

Chapter 3: Nightclub Nightmare

* * *

"It's Katherine,"

"Oh, holy shit. Where are you?"

"Well…"

Here I was outside of a strip club with Katherine standing next to me. Oh, my God, why was I outside of a nightclub?

Katherine sighed and fixed her leather jacket. She still looked like a BAMF, maybe because she's still so serious about the units and us.

"Arthur and Francis are in here. At least that's what that tracker told me." She fixed her breasts so they looked moderately attractive and then looked at me. She pulled the first couple buttons of my blouse open so my boobs were visible and slightly spilling from the top with a little adjustment.

"Around back," We walked around to the back of the club (the music was really blasting) and when we got in the line of sight of the bouncer (why was there a bouncer?) Katherine put on a flirtatious expression and swayed her hips slightly as she walked up to the beefy guy.

"Hey there," her seduction aura seemed to roll off her like it was easy. I was skilled in the way of looking sexy (I'm just that good at it) and I stood slightly next to her. I didn't delve in how she did it, but after a few minutes of sweet talk and sensual touches, he stepped aside and opened the door for us.

"Thanks, sweetie." She blew him a kiss from her red lips and walked right inside of the club with me trailing behind.

"Whoa." I looked around in amazement at the VIP area of the back of the nightclub. Red velvet, dim lighting, the same music as the normal area of the club was playing, it was like nightclub gone strip club.

Walking down the narrow hall you could hear people talking inside of the closed off rooms, but as we neared one, the door opened and a woman in a little black dress sauntered out with a slight limp in her walk. Her hair was slightly messed up and she only had one of her tall platform heels on her feet. Katherine placed her hand on my stomach to stop me from walking and she casually leaned on the wall like she was waiting.

Francis walked out a moment later with another woman (this time a cherry redhead with a skintight aqua dress on) and his arm was around her shoulder as he walked her down the hallway and back out towards the club.

"Get some more, frog!" An obvious English accent called from inside the room and Katherine looked at me and then pointed to the room.

"I'm not going in there!" I yelled in a hushed whisper and she pursed her lips in an angry notion and then pointed to the open doorway and then to me.

"It's your unit. You go fetch him out!"

"I'm not doing that! You come in with me!"

"I'm the lookout!"

"Who made that decision?!"

"I did. And it's going to stay that way because I said so."

"You suck…"

"Ladies," The two of us looked up into two different pairs of eyes; Katherine into emerald ones and I into blue ones.

"Why don't you come in?"

I wont go into detail because, well, it was probably not a good idea to go inside or even _come to this fucking nightclub? _I mean, being felt up by Francis was a task all on its own, but trying to talk to them when they didn't seem to remember us (which was weird because, I mean, who could forget us). Trying to bring up anything that could help our case, but there was nothing.

I know what you're thinking, _what if they aren't who we think they are and they're someone else's units? _Yeah, well… I don't know how or when, but Katherine managed to snag one of those trackers from the headquarters (before we blew it up, of course) and well, she used the manual packs that I still owned and traced their numbers.

That's how she found them, and I don't doubt it. Of course, maybe it would've been smarter to look for Alfred first because he was pretty much the only who really changed at all (dyed his hair brown) but these two were the closest and they're usually with each other, so…

I thought that was weird. They came together, they stay together, I guess.

"Why not a little head?" Francis asked me with a smirk.

"What?"

Before I could even react, I was batted on the ass with his hand and was down on my knees. I knew exactly what was coming, and I would absolutely not go through with it. Katherine looked like she was getting choked with English tongue or something because she didn't look all that good over on her side of things.

_God, they act so… possessive and sex crazy now… We need to get out of here!_

I didn't want to resort to trouble, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and let's just say Porteur de mort does not upset when I need him.

Thwack! Thud

"What the bloody he—"

_Thwack! _

I was breathing heavily while the lovely crowbar trembled with the small rush of adrenaline that came with beating the shit out of someone. I stood up straight and quickly checked both of their pulses to make sure I didn't accidentally become a murderer.

Thankfully not, but I looked at Katherine. "Hand me the scanner."

She pulled the scanner from her clutch purse and I scanned the tattoo on the back of Arthur's neck (the tattoo consisted of a series of numbers that coincided with the numbers on the manual I received. The screen popped up with the owners' name, and sure enough my name showed up on the screen.

However, I was listed as a previous owner. There was no one listed as current because _DEFAULT SETTINGS _was flashing on and off at the bottom of the small screen in red.

I did the same thing to Francis and got the same result.

"That's weird…" I handed her the scanner and as much as I hated to do this, I used permanent marker to mark them with my initials right under the numbers and then two dots behind their ear.

After it was done the two of us walked out without a sound and left through the front entrance.

The two of us let it be for the day because I was tired and slightly traumatized from almost having to give head…

I was not going to go down that road anytime soon.

* * *

"Um… mom… what are you doing here?"

She smiled at me from the rocking chair and tickled Hollan's stomach. "I'm here to visit my grandson! He's so cute. Where are mine from you?"

"…" I didn't dare reply to that.

I love kids but the whole ordeal seems… hard…

"Where's Nicole?"

"She was up all night with him. She just got to bed at about… three, I think." Hollan wouldn't sleep last night, and even when he did, it didn't last very long, so Nicole was in there for a grand total of about fourteen hours. Poor girl.

"Right." She began to coo at Hollan and he giggled and smiled up at her.

I couldn't help but smile at that. It was so cute!

Wait…

My mind halted in its tracks.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?! YOU DON'T HAVE A KEY ANYMORE!"

She just smirked and shook it off. "Nothing a good mother can't figure out!"

_I never knew she could break into houses… _

I stared at the open window in the living room and sighed. At least that deer didn't do a B&E. Yeah, you remember that deer that wound up in the living room that one time. Yeah, atleast it didn't come back and help her…

Or did it?

I looked out of the window and in the forestry I saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me intensly.

_It's back?! For what?!_

I slowly rose up and came face to face with the same god damned deer that was in the house that long time ago.

"AHHH!"

I ran and hid under my bed.

* * *

**This... is really sucky... I apologize for how sucky it is.**

**Ah, and I'm not feeling up to replying to reviews... I'm so tired...**

**Bye.**


	4. I'm NOT A Lesbian, Nicole!

Operation: Remember

Chapter 4: I'm NOT A Lesbian, Nicole!

* * *

"Melissa, can I ask you something?"

I lowered the book I was reading and looked at Nicole. She was shifting from foot to foot silently with her lips pursed. I narrowed my eyes slightly and looked back at the book. "It depends… You look like you're going to ask something-"

"Why didn't you bring Arthur and Francis home?"

"…personal…" I looked up at her again and then closed my book. She took this time to hurry over and take a seat next to me on the couch. I turned my body and sat cross-legged to fit on the couch and look directly at her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knee.

To be honest, I was really hoping she wouldn't ask me about it. The main reason behind it was that I didn't know how to explain it to her when I couldn't even explain it to myself without getting confused. I looked down at her toes and thought.

It took several minutes before I could think of an answer to give her. "I found them, yes, but… they weren't… they aren't the same as we remember them…"

Nicole tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

And here we go. Thorough though planning out the window. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't take them home because I knocked them out or they were potentially able to rape us both? I went out for reconnaissance and to mark them so I wouldn't have to lose them again, but what happens when I have to get them back? They didn't exactly seem to remember me or Katherine and that would definitely be a problem if I were to take them back. They could call for kidnapping or something and then I would end up in jail.

I don't want to go to jail. My dad said if I ever got into jail he wouldn't bail me out. I'm not going there. No way, Jose.

"You know that scanner that Katherine has that we got from the headquarters?" She nodded. "Well, I scanned them both, and we were doing reconnaissance so really we were just looking and finding and marking them, but when I scanned them, it told me they were at default settings."

"Default settings?"

I nodded. "Plus…" I trailed off and looked away.

"Plus, what?" She pressed on.

I closed my eyes and took a big breath. "I don't think they remember us."

Complete silence followed. Leo trotted in and walked into the sunroom for whatever reason. I saw a pot of small sunflowers still growing inside of there, just visible through the doorway. I haven't gone in there since we lost Ivan, and I wouldn't go in there until I got him back. I guessed Nicole was taking care of them because I know I haven't done anything in that room.

"Why do you think that?" Nicole asked as she adjusted her ponytail.

"Normal people would, if they see someone they know well after such a long time, would smile and just ask how they've been. In their case, they probably would've been overjoyed we found them and there would've been hugs and they wouldn't have almost raped Katherine and I."

"They _what_?" Her hand flew to my leg and squeezed.

"Francis almost made me give him a blowjob and Katherine was going to choke to death by Arthur's tongue."

She patted my thigh and then repositioned herself so she could hug me. I didn't hug back at first but after a moment I loosely draped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, Mel."

"I used Porteur de Mort to knock them out." She laughed and pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"He never disappoints." I cracked a smile and nodded.

"Do you think they had, like, their memories wiped?" I looked at her strangely but before I let out a witty remark about how that could only be done in movies, I thought about how they got us all to believe they were building robots and such.

If Dr. Martinez (may she rest in peace) started this dream or whatever early and Hetalia came out in… 2006 I believe, then It's been like six years since her and her mother (may she soon burn in the fiery pits of hell after a demon erupts from the ground and shoves stalagmites up her ass) started the whole… disgusting process of disgusting-ness… but that doesn't explain how she got them to age so quickly…

I stayed quiet as I thought about it.

_If she did all this and aged them so they were the appropriate age and looked like how she wanted them to, then she must have some kind of aging thing with her because you cant age to look like you're twenty in the course of six years… _ _Then… if she has that, then she could have some kind of anti-aging thing with her as well, and that means she could have some kind of memory wiping thing, right? _

"Melissa?"

_It's a possibility… If she's still out there doing all this shit… She has to be killed… GOD WHY CANT A WORKING DEATH NOTE EXIST?!_

I started scratching the hell out of my scalp in a childish anime way and then sighed.

"Maybe… It could be possible…"

_Ding dong~_

Nicole looked in the direction of the door and then looked at me. "I'll get it."

I sat quietly and thought all of that information over. The thought never crossed my mind, to be honest. But, do such methods or even products even exist in reality?

"Melissa, there's someone at the door for you." I looked at her facial expression and furrowed my brows.

I walked to the door and saw…

* * *

**And that's it guys! **

**I know you are screaming at your computer screen right now, right?**

**Well, yeah. Take it. This is it for today.**

**Ha.**

**Ha.**

**Ha.**

**HA.**

**HA.**

**HA!**

**HA!**

_**HA!**_

**I enjoy your misery, but I'm kidding. I couldn't do that to you. I'm not that bad of a person. Here you go.**

**XP**

* * *

_OHMYGODWHATTHEFUCK. WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK__**WHATTHEFUCK**__._

Giovanni and all of his sexy Italian hotness was standing at the door with a smile on his tanned features. I didn't remember giving him my address… Why was he here? How did he find my house? WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?

I smiled (a really fake smile that is made to look as realistic as possible) and hugged him.

_Oh my fuck he smells __**so good.**_That didn't help my situation, however.

"What are you doing here?" (Read: What the hell are you doing at my house, oh my god you stalker) I asked in a very curious voice. He smiled at me and jerked his hand towards his car. I looked at it.

Why did he have such a… god dammit…

"Holy shit that's a sexy looking car."

Yeah, a sleek black and red Lamborghini Murcielago was parked in the driveway and holy shit that was probably the sexiest hunk of metal I've ever seen in my life (well, besides a Bugatti Veyron; _that _hunk of metal was sexier than a male model). I looked back at Giovanni and smiled even brighter.

Would I be a gold digger if I just married him for the money?

Yes. Yes I would.

"Thanks. No, but I'm off today and I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie and dinner?" I looked at him and then back towards the living room to see Nicole peeking around the corner. Leo took this time to trot up to me, but when he saw Giovanni he started growling at him.

"Leo, no." I tried to stop him from growling but instead, he took that no as a 'go ahead' and he started to bark up a storm at Giovanni.

I looked at Giovanni and shook my head. "I'm so sorry. He usually isn't like this."

"It's fine… Dogs don't really like me."

"Like children?"

"Y-yeah… You're right." He laughed. I looked at him and caught that the laugh was a nervous laugh. Leo tried to get passed me but I put my leg in front of him to stop him.

"Leo! Bad! Stop barking!" Leo looked up at me and the growling ceased. He stepped back some and sat down.

"I'd love to go, but…" _I'm really starting to think you're a creep who wants to kidnap me, so as much as you're going to be creepy, I wont go out on dates with you_. "I have a big deadline coming up and if I don't come up with something to give my editor, she's going to bite my head off and put it in a glass jar."

"O-oh. That's… gruesome…"

"She's a demon."

"Okay… Well, I'll just go then."

I watched him drive away and closed the door. Leo looked up at me. I smiled at him and tried to pet him but he got up and left.

_You just walked away from me?! _I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"You just… denied a date with that fine of a man?" Nicole asked with a confused look. "ARE YOU A LESBIAN NOW?" She all but screamed as she rushed up to me. "DO YOU LIKE THE FEMININE CURVES?! DO YOU WANT TO TOUCH MY BOOBS? I'LL LET YOU IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!" She grabbed my hands and made me grope her boobs.

"GET OFF ME YOU TWAT!" I shook her off my wrists and avoided her attacks.

"ARE YOU FINALLY GETTING OUT OF THE CLOSET?! THAT'S TOTALLY FINE WITH ME! I CAN GET YOU A DATE IF YOU WANT!" She rushed up to me and I scurried around the island counter of the kitchen to stay away from her.

"NICOLE! I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" I screamed at her, only to have her climb on top of the counter and wrap her arm around my neck like she was trying to strangle me.

"WHY DID YOU REFUSE THAT DATE THEN?" She shook me violently. I got out of her hold but before I could rush away, she jumped from the counter and tackled me to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON WOMAN?! LET ME GO!"

"NO!"

"NICOLE!"

"NO!"

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOBS!"

"I'M BISEXUAL SO IT'S OKAY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hollan was still sleeping despite all of our screaming.

* * *

**MOTHER FUCKERS ARE YOU KIDDING ME INTERNET YOU MADE ME LOSE EVERYTHING ON MY AUTHORS NOTE AND.**

**NO. HELL NO. I DONT HAVE THE PATIENCE OR TIME FOR THIS BULLSHITTERY. **

**I'LL ANSWER REVIEWS IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS AUTHORS NOTE.**

**I AM PISSED BEYOND BELIEVE RIGHT NOW.**

**GOODBYE.**

**(((p(O_e)q))) ಥ_ಥ _why internet?! _＼(｀0´)／I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)  
FLIPPING EVERY MOTHER FUCKING TABLE. (◐_◑) Excuse me while I go bash my brains out on the desk.**


	5. Macaroni and Children

Operation: Remember

Chapter 5: Macaroni and Children

* * *

The theme song for Spongebob Squarepants played in the living room while I stood over a boiling pot of water cooking macaroni and cheese (Velveeta style) for three little kids that I brought home from the mall.

I didn't kidnap them, I swear.

It happened like this…

_**~~FLASHBACK: July 27**__**th**__**; 5:16pm~~**_

I put my wallet back into the small over the torso purse I always walk around with (fuck purses, I don't want that baggage on my shoulder) and walked out DSW with a cute new pair of wedge heels and then a pair of aquamarine thick heel platform heels. I was feeling pretty accomplishes and there was only two other stores I wanted to check out before I left and went back home to Nicole (who I was getting really sick of at the moment because she's being really whiny).

I looked down at my very summery outfit and smiled. I did really well today for dressing. I had on a sheer yellow blouse with white shorts and yellow platform heels with (my preferred type of heel) thick heels. It's really difficult for me to walk in stilettos. I mean, it's like walking on a toothpick. I need a wide surface or else I'm falling down like London Bridges.

What did I mean by saying that?

I rode the escalader up to the second floor and turned right to head down the hall to New York and Company. I bought a couple skirts and cute tops, but I was out in less than thirty minutes.

"Okay, so all I need is to go over to Suncoast and get a couple things and I should be good." I worked my way in the direction of Suncoast (a movie store that has an anime section, if you didn't know) as fast as I could in heels. I turned the corner to head down a passage that went between the two sides of the mall and saw two kids sleeping on a bench with backpacks next to them. The oldest looked like he was fourteen and then other one looked like she was maybe ten. My first thought was that they were waiting for their guardian outside of the bathrooms (the bathrooms were directly across from them) so I just kept walking just like everyone else. I didn't give them a strange look, I didn't turn to my companion and whisper something about them behind their back, and I didn't give those pitying looks some people seemed to be giving them as they walked by.

I pursed my lips and walked right into Suncoast without a word.

I browsed for what I wanted in the anime section, grabbed it, browsed the plushies, posters, bags, and other stuff that were sitting on the shelves just next to the wall of anime, grabbed a plush Sebastian in a cow suit and walked to the checkout counter.

I paid for my things and left the store.

As I was walking out, a little boy who looked no older than five bumped into me and fell onto his butt. I looked down at him for a moment before bending down and helping him up. I was surprised he wasn't crying like most kids do.

The first thing I noticed about him was the scar trailing from his temple down to his cheekbone, but then I noticed the two different eye colors he had. One was brown while the other was grey.

"Jessie!" I looked up and saw those two kids from the bench running over to me. The girl looked extremely worried as she dashed up to him and snatched him into her arms. The fourteen year old stepped in front of her protectively and glared at me with all he had.

"What were you doing to him?" He growled. I blinked and stood up, my knees popping in the process.

"He bumped into me and I was helping him up." I said, but the fourteen year old would have none of that.

"Yeah right! You were probably going to take him to report him!" The girl behind him was checking Jessie (I guessed that was the little one's name) to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"That would be the responsible thing to do. Where are your parents?" I asked, only getting silence from them.

"Dylan, maybe she can help us." The girl said quietly to the teen.

He turned his head and looked at her with hateful eyes. "Yeah, like that worked out the last time. You almost got us kidnapped!"

"She doesn't look like that kind of person, Dylan!" She said back spicily.

I looked around to see people just going about their business and not even staring. God, people don't care anymore.

"You are in for a world of hurt, Vi. Don't fucking start with your bullshit."

This kid… has a potty mouth…

"Where are your parents?" I asked once again. He looked at me and then jabbed a finger into my stomach fat.

"That's none of your business."

"Well it is if she's not here. You shouldn't be alone in the mall, not everyone has good intentions."

I'm sure the glare he was giving me could probably burn me if we were in a cartoon. Just as he was about to probably yell at me and make a giant scene, the girl stepped in front of him and grabbed my hand.

"Can you promise you won't kidnap and kill us?"

I looked into her deep grey eyes and nodded.

"Promise. I have no reason to do that."

_**~~FLASHBACK END~~**_

I heard the clatter of the barstool skid against the wood of the floor behind me. I turned my head to see Dylan staring at me silently.

Stirring the macaroni in with the cheese, I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"I didn't do anything to it. It's just regular macaroni and cheese."

"That's not what I came in here for."

I turned off the burner and walked over to the cabinet above and next to the sink to take some plastic bowls down. "What on your mind?"

He didn't say anything until I finished scooping the macaroni into the bowls.

"Why did you take us with you? You don't even know us but you just took us with you and now you're feeding us? What kind of an idiot are you?" I carried the bowls to the table and went back to grab some cups. "We could be killers! We could be missing children! We could be so many bad things and yet you just… you're just being so nice to us… Why?" I grabbed spoons, stuck them into the food, and walked to the fridge to get myself some summer peach tea (Lipton tea).

I looked at him for a moment. "Do you want a Capri Sun?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

He looked away from me.

"Do you not use manners?"

"…yes, please…" He mumbled.

I slammed the drink down in front of him and make him jump. "You're welcome, Dylan."

I called the kids (and Nicole) in for dinner and when they were all settled and eating, I took two bowls from the table and set one in front of Dylan and myself. I spooned the food into my mouth and swallowed before talking to him. "You were obviously without a guardian. I don't know what happened and to be honest I don't care, but if I took you to the concierge desk and made a call for missing children and your guardian didn't show up, you'd probably be put in a foster home, and there's no guarantee the family that'll want to adopt you will want your siblings." I took another bite. "I didn't want to split up a family."

He stared down at his bowl as I talked to him. When I finished he looked up at me and stared.

"I'm not an idiot, either. Eat up. Don't make me feed you because I will." I shoved the rest of my food into my mouth and dropped it into the sink before leaving to go check my email.

"Nicole, wash the dishes."

"Aw, do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Ugh!"

* * *

I was making sure the three were comfortable in their rooms (the extra rooms we have in the house) when I realized I never asked the girl what her name was.

I pushed opened the door and saw her slipping on frog printed fleece pajama pants. Her back was facing away from me and I don't think she noticed me come in or even knock. She didn't have her shirt on yet so her back was bare, but what shocked me were all the bruises scattered along her back along with a dark burn scar on her lower back.

Tons of questions raced right through my mind, but I kept quiet as I backed out of the room and closed the door so only a crack of light was visible. I waited a minute before knocking again and walking in.

She was rummaging through her backpack on the bed when I walked in this time, completely clothes and no bruises in sight.

"Hey," I smiled, walking into the room a little farther. We had cleared out all the rooms of anything from the units sometime in June (before Nicole had Hollan) because there was no actual need for it in there because they were gone. We just packed it all away in boxes and put it in the garage, for safe keeping, until we got them back.

To be honest, I'm having second thoughts of ever having them again. I don't want to think like that, but I just get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I think about it… Maybe that's just the fear talking, I don't know.

The girl looked up at me and smiled. "Hi." She pulled out two hair ties and a brush out from the bag.

"I never asked for your name. Sorry."

She giggled and shook her head. "It's okay. I'm Viola."

I walked a little farther in. "That's a pretty name."

"It doesn't fit me, though."

"It does. Trust me." She looked up at me with a questioning glance.

"You think?"

"I do. What were you going to do?"

She shrugged and tapped the brush against her leg. "Oh, I just usually put my hair up to sleep because it keeps the tangles out." She looked at me with a cheeky smile.

"Want me to do it for you?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"No! I'm fine! Really!" She tried to brush through her hair, but the brush got stuck on a tangle and then wouldn't come out. Viola dropped her head down in defeat. "Can you help me?"

I laughed and that caused her face to flush. "Don't laugh..." She mumbled.

"I know. I'll help you, sweetie." She looked at me and then smiled slightly. "Come on, I have hair products in the bathroom that'll help."

Fifteen minutes fighting the tangle monster later, her black hair was up in two pigtails. I wiped my forehead dramatically and held out my hands in a jazz hands motion. "Ta-da! Beautiful!"

She gently touched her hair, examining every last bit of it before turning to me and wrapping her thin, pale arms around my waist. "Thank you! You're the best!" She hopped off of the stepstool I had her stand on and rushed to her room. I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom.

As I was walking out, Dylan thought it was the best time to stand where I couldn't notice him and say something. I screamed and pressed myself against the wall with my heart beating hard.

"Don't do that!" He looked at and sighed.

"You are an idiot."

I pushed him back to his room while grumbling a few choice words that I won't repeat. I pushed him inside so quickly he stumbled forward and almost fell and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Dylan!"

I checked on the youngest to already find him sleeping in his pajamas and cuddling a stuffed lion to his chest. Oh my god he was too cute.

I went to sleep feeling a little more than just happy.

* * *

**Hey guys! How goes it? Good? Yeah. I'm doing well too. My big brother has been staying with us all week and it's been a blast. **

**I watched Cry play The Last of Us and loved it, I watched The Walking Dead: 400 Days (video game Walking Dead) and I watched Taken and Taken 2. Great time, guys. **

**Oh, and I've been meaning to figure out who is who and whoever is back and whatever, and I realized I'm missing the previous **_**teri mikami**_**! I remember her changing her name, but I'll always remember her as good old teri-chan, so welcome back if you're already here and I haven't noticed yet! **

**Um, so… I think that's all I need to really talk about in my life.**

**The story man. I had a brilliant idea that will help the plot by a lot. That idea morphed into three lovely people who are now called Dylan, Viola, and Jessie. It's going to be a good time, guys! I promise! You'll love them.**

**So, without further delay, let me get on with the answering of reviews!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

_**derpology: **_**Well thank you, I do try my hardest to make it good.**

_**(Guest) kit-catpattywack: **_**I give credit for that to my friend. She's weird but I love her all the same. Yes, we need humor in the story because without it…. This would just be one huge depressing wad of depressing people who don't have a laugh every once in a while.**

_**Luciangrl:**_** Oh, that's not the only part of the plot that is thickening. *evil laughter***

_**Invader Oleander:**_** All credit goes to my friend for that! I loved it so much that I had to incorporate it in here. X3**

_**pandarae214:**_**You'll see it all in chapter seven. Oh my god, Giovanni, you're freaky deeky!**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians:**_***silence* NO! JUST NO! HUSH YOU! I'LL SHUT YOU UP! *grabs rope* HISS!**

_**piratespain13:**_** Not happy as in just how it was resolved? Yeah, that's why there's a sequel! I couldn't just end it like that! The ending (and I'm already getting ideas for it) is going to be a great and beautiful resolution that everyone (hopefully) will be satisfied with. No, you are not imagining things… Giovanni is supposed to look that way, for the sake of the plot. ;) not telling why~**

**CHAPTER 3:**

_**pandarae214:**_** Yes, I had to bring good old Porteur de Mort back! It wouldn't be a RIF fanfic without it! Yeah, France is and will forever be a creep. Fuck default settings, am I right? Glad it made you laugh!**

_**Luciangrl**__**: **_**Hope you liked it!**

_**DoctorRed54321:**_** No, sadly, reconnaissance mission. Sad, yeah, but it is explained in chapter 4. **

_**onlymalehetaliafan **_**(review on Chapter 1)**_**:**_**Wow… guys reading this when its so… ugh, but hello! I'm glad you read my story! I'm glad I meet a Hetalia fan (male, that is) and I'm really happy you gave me that rating! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians:**_**I love typing your name. X3**

_**aliahthewolfgirl:**_**Best story you've ever read? I wouldn't put it that high up there, I mean, I've read ones better than mine (well, for my standards) but thank you for giving me hope that this is just so wonderful! *hugs all around***

**CHAPTER 4:**

_**DoctorRed54321:**_** Well, I do write on word documents, but I type the authors notes in the fanfiction document editor when I put in line breaks and stuff, but my internet turned off when I went to save it, and when I turned it back on… my very long authors note was not there, and I was pissed. The rant at the bottom gave that away, ne? I'm writing this on my word document. (Better safe than sorry!)**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians:**_**I cant tell if your laughing at the story or laughing at my misery… It was a sad loss for Masgrl98 that day… *wipes tear away dramatically***

_**pandarae214: **_** I wanted to see peoples reactions to that. I'm sorry! I'm a horrible person! Yes, wait until you see chapter 7. THAT is going to be one hell of a stalker. *grins***

_**Luvrainluv: **_**I'M SO SORRY! I WONT EVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN!**

**Anyway guys! See ya later! **

**Let's hope my internet isn't going to troll me today, ne? :3**


	6. What A Horrible Mother

Operation: Remember

Chapter 6: What a Horrible Mother

* * *

I woke up the next morning and almost jumped straight out of bed.

Viola and Jessie were sleeping right next to me. They must've come in sometime during the night because I distinctly remember sleeping by myself.

Viola had her arm draped around my waist and Jessie's legs were strewn across my stomach. I didn't want to wake them up so I carefully removed myself from that entanglement and walked to the bathroom to do my business. When I walked out of my room I tripped over something that caused me to faceplant onto the wooden floor.

I lifted my head up and looked back to see Dylan sitting up straight with his eyes closed. Even with the absence of the closed door he was still sitting up straight, which was impressive. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes.

Now that I think about it, they don't look like they've had a haircut recently. I could have them all get haircuts soon as gift… or get them new clothes or something.

I'll probably have to get them clothes…

More money being used… hooray…

I made pancakes for breakfast along with eggs, bacon, and jelly toast. As I was pouring myself a glass of apple juice, arms wrapped around my left leg and I looked down to see Jessie looking up at me with big eyes. I smiled down at him. "Do you want apple juice?" I lowered my cup to him and he took it to drink. I watched him walk over to the table and struggle to climb up onto the chair.

Dylan walked in a minute later and grabbed the same cup he used last night from the strainer to pour himself some orange juice. I don't remember seeing him even open that yesterday.

"I rummaged through it last night."

"I wouldn't keep limbs in the fridge. I'd keep them in the freezer." I said as I poured another glass of apple juice. Viola came in and when she saw the pancakes on the plate, she smiled and dropped three from the stack onto the nearest plate.

"I've never had homemade pancakes. They smell really good." She carried the plate over to the table and claimed her spot. I grabbed some fruit from the fridge and then the three kinds of syrup I have stocked up in the pantry. "Maple, strawberry, or blueberry."

"Do you have chocolate chips?" Viola asked with her head tilted to the side. I grabbed them from the pantry and handed them to her. "Yay!" She poured some on her pancakes as well as Jessie's. I placed the syrups on the table and sat myself down.

I was halfway through eating when I noticed Dylan didn't eat any pancakes.

"You don't want any pancakes?" I asked as I cut myself another triangle of the fluffy goodness I'm so talented at making.

"Oh, Dylan doesn't eat pancakes."

"Why?"

Viola shrugged. I looked to Dylan for an answer but all I got was a sideways glance that clearly stated 'none of your goddamn business'.

I shook my head and continued to eat.

It was silent until breakfast was about over when Jessie hopped off the seat and looked at Viola. He squatted down and wrapped one arm around his legs while the other extended out towards her.

"Oh, Jessie needs to go to the bathroom." She got out of her seat and took his hand.

"Head towards the front door and turn left down the hall. It should be the first open door." She nodded and walked off in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. Dylan put the last piece of bacon in his mouth and pushed his plate forward. He downed the last of the orange juice in his cup and then excused himself from the table.

I watched him walk into the living room and sit down on the recliner to turn on the TV and watch the news.

"Melissa, what's the older one's name anyway?" Nicole pointed her fork at me as she raised her glass of whatever to her lips.

"Dylan."

She nodded.

It was a moment later when she got out of her seat and walked into the living room to sit on the couch and stare at him.

"'Sup Dildo."

Dylan looked at her with a blush eminent on his cheeks. "What did you just call me?"

"Dildo. That's going to be your nickname as long as you're staying here and I'm around. If I need you, I'll call you Dildo."

"Don't call me that, idiot!" He growled at her.

"Dildo. You're Dylan with a Dildo."

"Can you shut the fuck up?"

"Dildo will fuck you up."

"Oh, my God, stop saying that!" Dylan held his hands over his ears childishly.

"Dildo, Dildo, Dildo, Dildo, Dildo, Dildo, Dildo, Dil-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I went about my business of cleaning off the plates.

* * *

I was typing another few chapters for Demontra around noon when I cued in on the news by accident.

"_A woman leads Omaha Police on a high speed chase..." _I looked at the picture up on the screen.

"Holy shit…"

The woman looked exactly like the three I had just brought into my home.

"_Bianca Reynolds was intoxicated at the time of the chase." _

"I hate that woman."

I looked over and saw Dylan standing in the archway with his arms crossed and staring at the video on the screen. I muted the TV and pointed to the couch. He sat down and slouched.

"So, I'm going to guess that's your mom."

"She's not our mom anymore." He said. "She left us behind so many times. She's not fit to be a mother."

"What happened to your dad?"

"Car accident. They weren't married so they never got divorced. He was so much more caring than she ever was and will be."

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

I paused.

"Did you run away?"

"Yeah. We packed clothes in our school backpacks, I grabbed all of our saved up money and put it into a jar. We ran away about two weeks ago.

"We've been in and out of fast food places for the entire time. Haven't taken a shower since we snuck into a motel last week." I looked at my laptop. "Jessie almost got kidnapped five days ago. I beat the shit out of that guy. That's why, when I saw you standing so close to Jessie, I thought you were going to take him away from us."

"You're a family man, then."

"I guess you could say that."

He looked out the window and smiled slightly. I looked to see Viola and Jessie running through the sprinkler I put out for them to play in with Leo running around with them. It was so heartwarming.

"I've been watching the news hoping she would at least care a little bit to put out an Amber alert, but two weeks," He traced a straight line with his hand, "Nothing. She doesn't even care enough to do that little thing."

What a horrible mother.

"You know, for the record…" I looked over at him. "You're probably the best thing we've had since dad died three years ago." He stood up and walked to the archway he came in through. "Don't think I'm ever going to repeat that for you, got it?"

I chuckled. "Of course."

Later that night I made sure each of them showered and brushed their teeth because I was taking care of them and I was going to be the best goddamn thing to ever happen to them in the past three years. I brushed Viola's hair into two pigtails like yesterday, I got to read Jessie a book until he fell asleep, and then I said goodnight to Dylan so I could get my work done.

I didn't need Demontra to get on my ass about not doing my work.

* * *

**And now you know what happened to the three I love so very much right now. I'm writing chapter 9 right now, so I dont really remember what happened in this (or where the line breaks should be, but i figured it out) and so... Yeah...**

**Next chapter guys... shit is going to hit the fan, i tell you. You'll be like, omg, and wtf, and it'll be a whole bunch of emotions mixed into this wad of anger and you'll want to punch Giovanni in the face.**

**Oh, and I'll let you in on a little something: Nicole's got something going on with her.**

**That's all I'm going to say.**

**I HAVE A COVER NOW GUYS! So happy! It took me so long... so long... ugh, my hand cramped so many times its not even funny.**

**OH, and before I forget, i'll probably be starting an Ouran fic or Durarara! fic soon, so if you're interested in either of those animes, check them out when they're posted. Not sure exactly what i'm going to do, but... yeah...**

**REVIEW TIME**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians:**_** No, Giovanni... just no. He will not be. Melissa will be the mother of their fucking dreams because she is a wonderful person who doesn't neglect children and drink...**

_**Luciangrl: That**_**is a really good idea, and I thought about it when you said it, but no. Dylan just has a potty mouth because his mom is... a horrible mother.**

_**pandarae214:**_**Yes, chapter seven is.. wow, that's just a lot happening inside of there. Yes, I have something planned for Viola in a later chapter, so be prepared for that.**

**Thanks to_ aliahthewolfgirl_ for reviewing and everyone for reading!**

**Bye~**


	7. Bye-Bye, Stalker-san!

**This is the chapter guys... you are probably going to hate Giovanni for all he's worth, because I know I sure do.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Operation: Remember

Chapter 7: Bye-bye, Stalker-san!

* * *

"What school did you guys go to?" I asked a couple days later as I finished buttoning up my blouse in the mirror. Dylan had made it his duty to follow me around to make sure I wasn't doing anything suspicious. The poor kid is really untrusting (is that even a word, I don't even know) and he's been here for a week.

Like, am I that untrustworthy?

"I finished my first year of high school in May, Viola's going into seventh grade, and then Jessie is going into kindergarten. I go to Northwest High school; Viola hopefully goes to Alice Buffet, and Jessie is probably going to Pinewood Elementary."

"Okay, good. How old are each of you?"

"I'm fifteen, Viola's twelve, and Jessie's six." I looked at Dylan and shook my head.

"So I was close in guessing ages… cool."

"How old are you?"

I turned off the bedroom light as I walked out of the room. "That's not polite to ask a woman her age. I'm twenty four, if you must know." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of seedless purple grapes from the fridge.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change the address for each of your schools to here." I said simply.

"What?! Why would you do that?!" He yelled. I placed my hand over his mouth and pulled him to my chest. I began to pet his head softly.

"Dearest Dylan, I'm going to be your new family unless you want to go back to your mother."

He pushed me away from him and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"I'll never consider you family."

I put the grapes back in the fridge and smiled at him. "That's okay. Just as long as you let me take care of you is all I ask for. Plus, you'll have a good life here. I promise." I slapped my hand on his shoulder twice and then walked towards the garage.

"Hey, Dildo, Violin is calling you."

"You know what, if you're going to call me Dildo, then I'm going to call you Nipple." I shook my head as I grabbed the keys to my car and walked out the door. I don't know how she came up with that nickname for him.

* * *

Well, it turns out I needed to be a legal guardian for them, so I would have to get that done first before I could adjust the address for the three. I got into my car and thought for a moment. I was hungry, it was one in the afternoon, and there were so many places I could go to eat lunch.

"Ooh, Cheddars… That sounds deli-"

My phone started ringing from my bag. I pulled it out and looked at who was calling.

_I don't think I want to answer it… _

I set the phone down to avoid talking to _you know who _and drove off to Cheddars for some good eats. When I got inside, I was surprised there was no line or waiting. Usually there's a wait line because Cheddars is so new, but not today for some odd reason. I was seated and I ordered wine to drink just because I was feeling classy.

When the waiter came back with my drink, I ordered and he took it off to the back to be put in. I stared at the wine glass with pursed lips.

"Ohonhonhon~! Ma cherie, so exotic today!" I heard just a few tables away. I leaned out slightly to get a look, but there was no one around that even remotely looked like the Frenchman who owned that laugh. I shook my head and slouched in my seat slightly while raising the glass to my lips.

"Francis! Quit it! I'm serious!" I saw a girl slightly younger than me stand up and glare at the person across from her. "I'm going to the bathroom. I swear to god if you follow me, I'm going to rip your balls off." She angrily stormed off towards the restrooms. I sipped the wine and watched as a long, wavy haired blonde man in a striped purple button down and slacks stand up from the table and head toward the restroom. He looked around before going in and that's when I saw it.

Another fucking Francis.

God dammit.

"Melissa! What a surprise to see you here!"

_Oh my god you stalker!_

Fucking Giovanni too?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME, GOD?!

Giovanni slid right into the seat across from me and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just grabbing a bite. Weird I found you here." He mumbled something right after that, but I didn't catch it.

"No, I mean…" I trailed off as I stared at him. He was sipping my god damn wine…

_Okay, so he's a stalker, but he's handsome, rich, and Italian… Stalker, or all those other positives? Stalker, wealth, stalker, wealth, stalker, wealth, STALKER, WEALTH?! What am I supposed to do?! I want a rich man but come on now! Does he have to be a complete stalker?!_

My phone rang and before I could grab it from the table, Giovanni snatched it up and looked at the caller ID.

_WHAT THE—_

He smiled and handed it to me. "Home."

I slid to answer it and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_It's Dylan. We got a major problem here."_

"What's wrong?"

I heard something crash and then a girly yelp. "_Viola, be quiet!"_

"_Melissa! Please come home! There's someone in here! I'm scared!"_

"Dylan? Someone's in the house?"

"Dylan? Who's Dylan?"

"A friend staying with me," I said to Giovanni.

"_Guys in suits. They look like they work for the FBI._"

"Oh no…" I whispered. I grabbed my bag and got out of the chair. "I'll be right there! Hang up and call the police! Right now, Dylan. Don't wait for me."

I hung up and before I could dash out, Giovanni grabbed my wrist and held me there. I snapped my head towards him to get him to let go, but his facial expression most literally looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Who. Is. Dylan? Is it a man? Is he sleeping in your house? Is he sleeping with you?"

"Giovanni, let me-"

"Answer me!" He yelled, making the whole restaurant quiet. Some people turned to stare at me and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Giovanni, let me go." His grip on me tightened and I swear it felt like my wrist was going to break. "Giovanni, that hurts!" I tried to take his hand off of me, but in one quick movement, he grabbed my other wrist and tightened his grip around that one too.

_Possessive Stalker! Leo was right! I should've listened to his barking!_

"Ma'am, are you all right?" A waiter came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're fine. It's none of your business." Giovanni said quickly with a charming smile. I saw some other guy from a couple tables away get up despite the protests of his girlfriend/wife/woman and make his way over.

"Do you know this man?" Oh god, military man. I could just feel it radiating off of the man now coming to my rescue.

"Of course she does. She's my girlfriend, why wouldn't she?"

_GIRLFRIEND?!_

The bulky military man gave Giovanni a hateful glance. "I didn't ask you, I asked her." He looked at me waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth to talk, but all that came out was a pained noise and another killing glance from Giovanni. "I…am not his girlfriend. He's an acquaintance, really."

"Honey, did you forget to take your medicine?" Giovanni stood up and towered over me with an easy-to-fool-anyone smile. I looked from him to the people that were coming to help me.

"I don't take medicine—"

"She takes medicine to help her remember things. She's always forgetting names, people, what's on the grocery list." Giovanni laughed and looked at the military man. "I still love her unconditionally, though."

He kissed me right on the lips. I froze up with my eyes wide.

"Come on, sit back down, sweetie." He tried to sit me back down, but I resisted.

"Stop controlling me you stalker!" I looked to the military man. "He's lying to you! Please, I need to get home to my family right now! They need me and this man is trying to keep me here."

"Melissa!"

"That hurts, bastard! You're going to break my wrists!"

They took a look at my hands to see them turning purple from lack of blood flow. "Sir, I suggest you let her go this instant." Military man, thank god, came to my rescue when Giovanni didn't let me go. He removed his hands from my wrists and I stepped back away from the possessive stalker.

I apologized to the waiter and handed him the money for my meal before rushing out of the restaurant and driving away in my car.

I had to get back to my family.

* * *

As I was pulling up to the house I saw several police cars outside along with an ambulance. I pulled into the driveway and got out. I was actually glad this was the only house out here because, well, I don't want people coming and staring at this. Although, I guess it would be great if we had someone else across from us because they could've helped in this time of crisis.

"Mel," I spotted my dad coming out of the house.

"Dad!" I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, my God, thank god you're here." Tears poured out from my eyes as he put me down on the ground. "Are they okay?"

I saw a gurney being rolled out from the front door and a messy bunch of black hair was all I saw through my obscured vision. "Dylan!" I started to run up to the gurney when Viola came out with Jessie on her back trailing after Dylan. When she saw me, she lit up and came running over to me.

"Melissa! Dylan's going to die!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"No, no, Viola. He's going to be fine. They're going to take great care of him, I promise." She couldn't help it when the tears were falling down her face. Jessie had his face buried into her black hair, so I couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she sniffled.

"I'm sure." I stood up straight and put her head against my side. His head lulled to the side and he looked at me weakly as he was lifted up into the ambulance.

"Melissa," I looked over and saw my dad standing with his arms crossed. "We need to talk."

Ten minutes later I was sitting down with Viola sitting next to me on the couch and then Jessie in my lap sleeping. I had no idea where Nicole or Hollan were.

I hoped they weren't dead… That would kill me.

"Melissa, why don't you start by telling me how you acquired Viola, Jessie, and Dylan."

I told them what happened that day; how I met them and looked everywhere for their mother. I told them that their mother was the one who led the high speed chase the other night and what Dylan told me about.

"Legally, they cant stay with you. You are not their guardian. If you want to get technical, this could be considered kidnapping."

"They ran away three weeks ago, I found them last week. Their mother doesn't care about them enough to put out an Amber alert for them! They aren't missing because they're right here! Plus, I could just have myself be their guardian, right?" I asked frantically. I didn't want them to go into foster care. I told them I wouldn't do that to them.

"Melissa-"

"I want to be their guardian! I've been taking care of them for a week now and they're just fine!"

"Dylan is now in the hospital." I pursed my lips. "We're going to have to ask their mother if she wants them back or not, and if she doesn't… They're going to have to go into foster care."

"Dad, please! I want to adopt them! Just let me become their guardian!"

He sternly looked at me. "It's not that easy, Melissa."

"Please! Can't you do something? I want to keep them safe with me!"

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Mister," I looked at Viola who decided to speak up. "I want to stay with Melissa. She's been so nice and we all really love her. She takes care of us and she gave us a home. We don't want to go to a foster home. Can't we just stay here with Melissa?"

I looked at my dad who seemed to be thinking it over.

"I'll have to get you the papers," Viola smiled and hugged me, "_but, _if their mother asks for them to come back into her care, you'll have no right to continue providing for them – even if you think she is incapable of providing the appropriate care." My dad stood up and hugged me.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, sweetie."

Viola, Jessie and I were left alone after a couple minutes. "How about we go see Dylan?" I asked as I stood up and held my hand out. She grabbed my hand and we left to go to the hospital.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not exactly sure how the 'becoming a legal guardian' thing works, but I hope it seems pretty realistic. I mean, her father is a seargent so I wouldn't see why he couldn't just get her what she needed to fill out the forms to be their legal guardian. Their father is deceased, their mother is in jail for leading a police chase, and for the sake of the story, the only other family they have is an Aunt who isn't really... I dont know, she might show up later, but I'm still a little iffy about that. **

**But, do you hate Giovanni? Yeah, he's such a possessive stalker. Did i portray that part correctly? I'm not exactly sure I did, but if you think I tried my hardest and did a good job, please let me know. I NEED TO KNOW.**

**Okay, so if you're not feeling good (you should feel happy because I updated and I know you love my story~) then go to YouTube and search for "you forgot the blueberries" click on the one that at the end and watch it until the end. That shit had me dying! Oh my god, that was way to funny! I promise you'll laugh, i just know it. (unless you have no sense of humor, then... yeah)**

**REVIEW TIME**

_**AwesomeHellee9:**___** Thanks for your review! Here it is~**

_**Aliahthewolfgirl:**_** Yeah, you'll probably want to punch Giovanni in the face right now, right? Yeah, you are so friendly. X3**

_**violet tsubaki:**___**That paper should be used by all who read this story. We should just all do that. It should become a thing. It would just be amazing, ne?**

_**DoctorRed54321:**___**Here's the next chapter, and that glass of whatever does taste very good right now. Yum.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! It makes my life a whole lot better!**

**Bye~**


	8. Viola Tells A Story

Operation: Remember

Chapter 8: Viola Tells a Story

* * *

I looked down at the black haired boy in the bed. He was sleeping quietly because they had to put him under because of his injury.

I didn't exactly know what happened to him, but Viola thought she should tell me what happened when she knew he was safe and going to be fine. I pushed hair out of his face and let my hand rest against his cheek. "Sorry, Dylan. I wasn't there when I should've been and now this happened." I looked down to his stomach that was covered by blankets and could only imagine what it looked like when he got it.

A knife wound. He was lucky it didn't pierce any internal organs that would've killed him if they ruptured, or at least I thought it would happen like that. I've never been stabbed before, so I don't know what exactly would happen if that happened to, like, your stomach… well, if your stomach ruptured, the acid inside of it would spill into your body and kill you, right?

Science actually taught me something useful. Who knew?

"Do you want me to start from where you left the house?" Viola asked. I walked over to the sofa against the wall and sat next to her.

"Go ahead."

She nodded and took a deep breath before beginning her story.

* * *

**Viola's POV – Just before Melissa left—**

"Jessie, come on, spit it out." I held my hand out right under Jessie's mouth so he could just spit whatever he had in his mouth out into my hand. He shook his head and pushed my hand away. I sighed. I had been trying to get him to spit it out for ten minutes now.

"Dylan!" I called, standing up after picking up Jessie and watching him to make sure he didn't swallow the object. I put Jessie on the bed and walked out to the hall.

"Hey, Dildo, Violin is calling you." I heard Nicole say as she walked down the stairs.

I looked towards the room where she slept and walked towards it. She had a baby in there and he was cute, so I liked to be around him when she wasn't with him. Now that I think about it, Nicole's not around him all that often for being his mother. Melissa spends more time with him than she does.

I didn't want to think Nicole is a bad mother, but with all the things in favor of that side of the board, it's hard not to. It reminds me of my mom when I was little.

I've always been a good big and little sister. I didn't fight with Dylan all the time (we still fight occasionally, but it's nothing that serious) and I love Jessie a lot, but sometimes I just get… I don't know, really angry because I feel like the three of us are the only ones who actually care about each other.

Is it natural to feel like you're alone even when people are all around you?

I walked up to the crib and looked down at Hollan. He was shaking his pacifier around and his face was kind of pink. I smiled. "Are you getting enough exercise, Hollan?" He looked at me for a moment before whipping the pacifier at my face and hitting me in the cheek with the projectile.

…_Please tell me he didn't just throw that at me on purpose…_

He started giggling.

_And now he's laughing at my misery…_

I sighed and walked back to Jessie's room to see Dylan holding a spit covered bouncy ball. "This was in his mouth." He dropped it into the lion backpack we kept Jessie's things in (just little things like a couple books, crayons, and toys) before walking out of the room and slipping into his.

I watched him go sadly. He didn't look all that happy today and it was bothering me that he wouldn't tell me why. He usually tells me everything but now… its like he's keeping it all to himself, and I know that bottling up feelings isn't good for you.

I decided to go investigate the problem, so I stood outside of his slightly open door for several minutes just trying to figure out how to go about the problem.

"I know you're standing out there, Vi." I pushed the door open and walked in shyly. He was lying on his bed and looking at what looked like a picture. I crawled up onto the bed near his legs and clasped my hands in my lap.

"Are… are you okay?" I asked. He moved the picture out of view and looked at me. I looked away, the shy feeling enveloping my entire being. I didn't know why I was acting so shy because I can usually talk to him about anything, but maybe it's the fact that he just looks so reserved that's scaring me?

The bed shifted and I glanced over to see him sitting up. "Yeah."

Something was wrong. He doesn't answer me like that, one worded sentences with no real meaning.

I turned towards him and put my hands on his knees. "You're not. Please tell me what's wrong." He smiled and ruffled my hair. I whacked his hands away because I didn't want him to mess it up, especially since Melissa took thirty minutes trying to tame it this morning.

"I'm perfectly fine, Vi."

"Stop saying that." I looked down. "Stop lying to me. Stop lying to yourself. You're acting weird and you're scaring me!" I hit the side of his leg several times before he took my hand and stopped me from hitting him again.

"Okay, Viola. Calm down. There's no need to beat me up." His hands were so warm. I looked at him and waited for him to explain.

Before he could get a word out, the door slammed against the wall and I almost jumped right out of my skin it scared me so bad. Nicole stood in the doorway with Hollan in a carrier. "Dildo, Violin, I'm heading out to meet a friend in Iowa. You're going to be alone until Melissa gets back."

"Dil…do?" I asked with a questioning glance towards Dylan.

"Her name is _Viola, _you idiotic bitch."

Nicole lifted up a hand and started to mock him. Her hand took the shape of a hand puppet and she repeated the words back to Dylan in a high-pitched, whiny voice.

"_Her name is Viola, you idiotic bitch_, yeah, well, you can shut the fuck up because I don't have time for your bullshit. Nicole out, bitches." She backed out of the room and slammed the door closed.

"I hate her." Dylan said.

I sat patiently on his bed as he told me what was wrong. He got the feeling something wasn't quite right. He didn't know what exactly and he told me that he had that weird feeling in his stomach that he gets when something isn't right. I said maybe it was bad weather or something, or maybe he was just hungry.

"No, something isn't right here. I don't know what, but something just doesn't add up." He got off the bed and walked out of the room. "I'm going to use that computer downstairs."

I nodded and left the room right after him to use the restroom.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room with Jessie watching Finding Nemo because I was bored and I managed to find the movie I loved so much. Jessie was coloring something on a piece of printer paper I got from the study (where Dylan had been sitting ever since out talk ended) and I was eating a peach with my eyes glued to the screen of the TV.

I looked at the clock to see it was ten minutes after one. The movie was almost over and I was going to take a nap afterwards because my head was hurting. Right as the fish broke free from the fishing net after swimming down and snapping the pole on the boat, the TV turned off.

I looked over to see Dylan throwing the remote on the couch and picking Jessie up. Jessie started to wail in distress because he didn't get to finish his drawing (which looked like Dylan, him, Melissa, and I holding hand with smiles on our faces and Nicole with 'x's for eyes and bleeding to death in the background).

Before I could say anything, Dylan grabbed my wrist and yanked me up from the couch. "Dylan! What's wrong?" I asked as I struggled to keep up with him as he strode down the hall and into Melissa's room. He pushed open the door to the closet and put Jessie down.

"Dylan!" I shouted, only to have him whirl around and point a finger in my face.

"Stay here and be quiet." He rushed out of sight and came back a minute later with a dining room chair.

I wrapped Jessie in a tight hug and the three of us sat in darkness for the longest time. I began to tremble out of fear. I don't know why Dylan was so on edge or why he had pulled us into the closet and forced the door closed. I couldn't see anything in the darkness of the closet. I couldn't see passed my hand if I stretched it out in front of me. I couldn't see Dylan and I could barely see Jessie.

I was scared of the dark. I couldn't last in the dark, I just couldn't.

"Dylan," I stretched out my hand as I groped the air trying to find him, "I'm scared." I whispered, my voice trembling. "I'm so scared…" Hot tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as I hugged Jessie tighter. Jessie turned and wrapped his arms around my waist to try and confort me, but it wasn't working.

I wanted to be hugged by Dylan. He was everything to me. I wanted Dylan to wrap me up in a loving hug just like he would before we ran away and assure me everything was going to be all right.

I was so scared.

A dim light illuminated from something in front of me and I saw a glimpse of Dylan and out of instinct (or of fear, I wasn't sure) I moved closer to him.

I realized the light was from the house phone. He punched in the numbers to Melissa's cellphone and then held the device up to his ear. I heard someone talking from outside somewhere, muffled and unable to translate, and footsteps.

"It's Dylan. We got a major problem here." Dylan said in a hushed voice.

"_What's wrong?" _I heard Melissa ask.

Something loud crashed and I yelped girlishly.

"Viola, be quiet!" Dylan warned me.

"Melissa! Please come home! There's someone in here! I'm scared!" I said hurriedly.

"_Dylan? Someone's in the house?_

"Guys in suits. They look like they work for the FBI."

Dylan must've seen them while he was in the study because I didn't know about anyone in suits coming in. He rushed us out of the living room because he knew they were bad news… he was right about something being off.

"_Oh no…"_ Melissa mumbled._ "I'll be right there! Hang up and call the police! Right now, Dylan. Don't wait for me."_ She hung up right after that. Dylan did as he was told and called the police.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

Dylan told them there was an intruder in the house, he gave the address when asked, and when she told him to stay on the line, he handed the phone to me and removed the chair from the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed his shirt.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you two." He walked away. I stood up and followed him to the door. I watched him get halfway down the hallway before a suited man came out of nowhere and grabbed him, lifting him in the air.

I clasped a hand over my mouth. I couldn't move my legs.

"I got one, guys. She said there were three." Dylan kicked his legs furiously and resorted to biting the guy on the hand. The guy who was holding him yelled and two others rushed out from two different places to come to his aid.

"You little-"

Before I could realize what happened, Dylan was lying on the floor with something in his side. Something glistened and poured out onto the wood. Something red.

I gasped and one of the guys turned in my direction. "There's another!" I ran back to the closet and quickly shoved the chair under the handle so they couldn't get in. Jessie was holding the phone in his hands.

"_The police are almost there."_

"They stabbed my brother! Please help!" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. Dylan was stabbed and I left him there to die! What kind of a sister am I?!

_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Dylan! Please don't die! I love you, you cant leave me! Please, just stay alive!_

My heart jumped every time they slammed into the door. I got as far away from the door as possible and held Jessie in my lap. He clutched onto my shirt and I held him tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried, shaking my head back and forth. The thought of losing Dylan, the thought of leaving him to die out there or get taken away, the thought of getting taken and having horrible, traumatizing things done to me or my body, the thought of dying, everything was just running through my mind at a deathly pace.

I was going to die, I was going to get kidnapped, I was going to be some kind of slave, I was never going to see Jessie or Dylan every again, I couldn't stop thinking like that.

I heard sirens.

The banging on the door stopped.

I could hear footsteps running away.

I heard someone call, "_Police!_"

More footsteps.

"He's injured!"

I waited, silent.

Something was pushed under the door making the chair fall from the door.

Light poured into the room.

"Found them!"

Saved.

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

I stared at Viola as she quieted down. She stood up quickly and walked over to Dylan. She grabbed one of his hands and entwined their fingers, the other hand resting on his cheek.

He turned his head towards her, his grey eyes full of joy.

She cried out in joy, her legs wobbling.

She kissed him.

She kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his hand, his lips over and over again until he held out his arm and kept her at arms distance.

"I told you, Viola, you can't kiss me like that." I smiled.

"But we used to kiss all the time as kids!" She complained with a smile.

"Yeah, we were kids and we didn't know any better. Now, its incest and you can't kiss me on the lips."

"But I love you!"

"I know." He shook his head and squeezed her hand. "You can't marry me, you cant kiss me, you just cant do that anymore. I know we promised as little kids, but once again, we didn't know any better."

"But I still want to be your wife!"

"And that's incest in a way. Look," He removed his hand from hers and pressed on her stomach instead to keep her away. "You'll find a guy who you'll love unconditionally and he'll love you, and you two will be happy and grow old together. I'm not that guy, Viola."

"Aw! But you'll always be the first guy in my heart!" She giggled and hugged him.

"That's fine, just no inc-"

She snuck another kiss.

"Okay you two, enough PDA." I separated the two and laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse us, were going to go and eat at IHOP because I have a hankering for some pancakes."

"Pancakes? For dinner?"

"OF COURSE! THE BEST DINNERS ARE PANCAKE DINNERS!"

"Awesome!"

Jessie held up his hand but didn't say anything. A big smile was plastered on his face.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Pancakes!" I swung Viola onto my back to give her a piggy back ride and carried her out after saying goodbye to Dylan. Jessie toddled out after us.

What a family I have now, right?

* * *

**So, I don't know if I told you this or not, **_**buuuut **_**my dad is basically banning me from the computer. Like, sure I spend a good eight to twelve hours a day on it, but I'm usually watching YouTube videos that are like twenty-forty minutes and then reading and that just wastes a lot of the time I have and I end up being on it for like, twelve hours…**

**He said that for every hour I spend on it, I have to run fifteen minutes, and I **_**really **_**don't want to run because I'm not a runner. Of course, that was before and now is a different story. I'll do it as long as I'm not on the track. If it's a treadmill, I'd surely do it, but since we don't have a treadmill, I'm pretty sure he's going to take me down to my high school track and make me run laps.**

**I am not in the mood for 'training by Germany'. I think we all know Germany would kick all of our asses because were all computer people. Not that my dad is Germany, but that's all I think of when I imaginize the 'make Madyson run for fifteen minutes so she's off her ass'.**

**I'm using the ps3 for all my computer needs (well, most. You cant use word on that, so I just use my own computer when my dad leaves for work, along with his own. Hope he doesn't find out! X3)**

**I just want to get my laptop by the time my birthday rolls around (and hopefully be the fifteen pounds lighter by then to actually get said laptop) so I can lay in my bed and tumble all day (Tumblr, if you didn't know).**

**OH, and I've been drawing lately to get better at it because I want to just get better at freehand. I realized now I have to do the long way around with circles and lines and tons of erasing and the whole process of doing stuff for it to actually look professional. I will probably make another Tumblr blog just for that purpose because I really like what I've done.**

**ENOUGH TALKING, GOD DAMN MADYSON. NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR LIFE.**

**REVIEW TIME~**

_**Luciangrl:**_**Yes, thank you for that! I appreciate your input and hopefully I'll remember that to put into my writing later.**

**(**_**Guest):**_**Well, no. I don't want to spoil too much, but he's not officially gone for good (although I'm pretty sure everyone reading wants him gone or murdered because **_**we're all such great people.**_

_**DoctorRed54321**__**: **_**Yeah, Melissa just doesn't learn. She'll get it eventually, just not now. That's a good idea, but since Giovanni doesn't know Dylan, he couldn't just walk up in there and kidnap the kid, you know? No, not the government. The government doesn't get involved in this mess. It's an acronym, I'll tell you that. And someone is a dirty little traitor as well. Not telling, though. **

_**pandarae214**__**: **_**You totally called that, so I give you a cupcake. *hands over lovely delicious computer cupcake* LOL, maybe Gio does need to be neutered! I TOTALLY SHOULD'VE HAD GIO TAKE A SWING AND GET HIS LIGHTS KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT, but I wasn't thinking –sadly- and it just didn't come to be. DYLAN WONT DIE! HE JUST GOT HERE! Yeah, sucks for mommy cause she isn't fit to be a mother anyway, but still went and got herself pregnant two times after Dylan. Some people just aren't fit to be parents and still have the nerve to have more kids. **

_**piratespain13**__**: **_**Yeah, Giovanni is a freak. He needs to be neutered… XD **

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**__**: **_**YOU GET A COMPUTER CUPCAKE TOO. *Throws cupcake in general direction* GIOVANNI IS SUCH A STALKER, ALL HE WANTS IS MELISSA AND SHE DOESN'T WANT HIM NO MO. Yeah, no stalker comes in between Melissa's new family. MELISSA DOESN'T LISTEN ANYWAY! SHE'S SO DENSE! *stabbed with fork by Melissa* I'm sorry! DON'T SHANK ME WOMAN!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND ALERTS!**

**AND THAT'S THAT. TOTALLY GOING TO GO USE PAINT TOOL SAI UNTIL THREE IN THE MORNING.**

**BAIII~~**

**Oh, wait a tick,**

**The story, the Ouran and/or Durarara! Story I mentioned is a maybe-possibly-sorta-kinda-may-or-may-not-be-worki ng-on-it project… I have an idea for Ouran, but I'm just mashing it down and saying it sucks, but I have to take that risk because that's how Resistance is Futile was and look how that turned out!**

**So, I might work on that soon. Let's hope I can man up and put something up before summer ends. **

**WHY THE HELL IS IT ALMOST AUGUST?! I'M NOT READY FOR SCHOOL!**


	9. Dreams Crushed, Tension Rising

Operation: Remember

Chapter 9: Dreams Crushed, Tension Rising

* * *

_**VRRR VRRR**_

I paused in typing and peered at the coffee table. My phone was vibrating quite violently and it was shaking the Hello Kitty coffee cup sitting right next to it. It was late at night; the curtains in the house closed up even as some of the windows were open and the two children currently in the house were sleeping.

Dylan was still resting up in the hospital for his wound to heal so he wasn't here starring daggers at me and trying to see if I'll end up serving them for dinner. That seemed to be his fixation (or something close to it) ever since I took them in. I know I've probably said this before, or maybe I haven't yet and it just feels like that, but he just doesn't trust me as much as the other two do.

The only reason I believe can be the cause of that was that he met a lot of untrustworthy people and that's ruined his image on everyone he comes in contact with. If that's the case, I'd really like to help him see that not everyone is as untrustworthy as he thinks.

I picked up my phone (a new one because my previous one was destroyed by an orange juice incident) and looked at the text.

_Meeting tomorrow; pick up the usual coffee from Scooters; 9:15 AM – Usual meeting place_

I furrowed my brows and backed out to the home screen. I turned off the screen and set my phone back on the table.

Demontra never really texts me, and seeing as though it's for a meeting that was out of the blue because I wasn't supposed to meet with her for another week or so, it was an emergency.

I sipped the summer peach tea in the cup and went back to writing.

_Oh well, it's probably nothing serious._

* * *

**-The Next Day—**

* * *

I thought I was going to die.

"_Look, you're a good writer and all, but…"_

My dream was just…

"_I and several others came to discuss your work not too long ago,"_

I couldn't believe it just happened like that! There's no way it did, right?

"_And we decided that…" _A pause and then, _"You need to find work elsewhere."_

I had felt like my heart stopped beating along with the dropping of my stomach. The sweet tasting iced coffee I usually got suddenly tasted so bitter I almost wanted to throw up. I hadn't expected the unexpected, and now…

"_I'm sorry, but it's for the best. You haven't come up with anything all that good for a while, and your only relatively good thing just wasn't all that good with sales…_"

Demontra hadn't said a word the entire time. She didn't even dare to look at me.

She had known I was getting laid off.

"_So, I believe its best you try something else."_

I had wanted to just fall off a building and dive straight into the center of the earth. If it were possible and I was given the opportunity to do so, I probably would've done it; of course, the image of the three that were going to be my own children popped into my mind and I ridded the thought immediately, but still…

Demontra had caught me at the elevator before I could press the button. "Melissa," She started, but she looked away and at every other angle away from me before continuing. "I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I had only known for a week! I… er…" She didn't know what to say.

"Oh, no. It's okay. I mean, I guess something as potent as losing a job isn't important enough for you to tell me," I had said, my throat barely letting me do so. I was going to cry soon if I didn't get out of here.

"Melissa, I'm no longer going to be able to work with you, but even if we don't see each other again, I just want you to know," She placed a gentle hand on my arm and half-smiled at me. "You're a great writer and you'll be surely missed by me. It's been fun." I had nodded and rubbed my warm, sweating palms on the fabric of my black pencil skirt.

"Thanks," And with that, I left the building and went to my car.

Now secluded in a far corner of the underground parking lot under the building, I had tears pouring down my face and dripping off my chin onto my skirt.

My dream was just pulled underneath the surface of the dream-killer ocean and it had drowned, unable to reach the surface from all the hands holding it underneath.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I asked as I held my hand to my mouth and made no attempt to wipe my tears. I wasn't going to drive like this; it was dangerous and I'd probably do something regrettable and end up killing myself in an accident.

"What am I supposed to do, Eric?**[*]**"

I wasn't expecting an answer of course, but I just had the feeling he could hear me. I looked at my hands and licked my lips. For some reason, I always tasted my tears. Every time I cry, I always do it once. My hands were shaking and I couldn't get them to stop no matter how much concentration I put into it.

I needed something. Someone, I guess. I wanted to just go home and cry in their arms and they'd just hold me and want nothing more than for me to be happy again…

_Stop. Stop it. _I warned myself. _He's not here anymore, he won't help you. _I turned on the car and tried to get myself to calm down before driving. I wasn't quite alright, but I wasn't that bad that I could kill myself in an accident. I drove home in silence with nothing but the hum of the air conditioner blowing onto my skin and giving me goose bumps.

* * *

**No one's POV**

* * *

"I thought she would've been home by then!" A voice said angrily into the phone. Just outside, clad in overalls and a striped blue shirt, Jessie sat crouched in a fetal position with a stuffed tiger in his arms. Viola was downstairs playing a game on the computer and Jessie had left her side to go to the bathroom.

He wasn't expecting much to happen, but just outside of a room with the door mostly closed, someone was talking on the phone.

"No! No, don't do that. Okay, look, I know she's going to be doing some errands later today because we're about out of groceries, so you can just get your people to take her then! So, can you please guarantee me he's safe and well?"

Jessie could hear Hollan begin to whine but was quickly hushed.

"Yeah. Okay… Can you… can you tell him I love him and I'll see him soon?"

There was silence and then a loud sigh. The door opened and out walked two slender legs that jumped back immediately when they noticed Jessie's presence.

"Kid! You scared me!" Jessie looked up at her with a bored looking expression. Nicole frowned at him and bent over to hit his head not all that lightly three times. "You should've eavesdrop, Jimpy. It's rude and you can learn some unpleasant things." She smiled bitterly and walked down the hall. "Ignorant kid…"

Jessie stood up and stared at her retreating form. He didn't say nor think anything, but he knew that Nicole wasn't as good as Melissa saw her to be.

Taking the lion back down to the study, he sat himself down in the chair and watched the screen as Viola squealed in delight that her sim had finally had her baby or something like that.

Melissa walked in about thirty minutes later with a less-than-happy expression on her face. She didn't say anything, even when Viola noticed and asked her what was wrong. She had only said it was nothing and pointed out something in Viola's game that was happening.

Jessie took his attention from the screen to Melissa and stared at her the entire time she sat in the room. Melissa didn't notice his eyes and never got that feeling of being watched. She was surely out of the loop, and surely she wouldn't think twice about being 'taken' when she went to grocery shop. Jessie didn't want to already lose her, so when she left the room, he took the initiative to follow her around and stay with her.

Melissa didn't mind that Jessie was following her, in fact, she barely noticed him while she walked around in a daze. After remembering to figure out what was missing from the fridge that they would possibly need in the future, she worked her way over to the fridge and stuck her head inside.

"I need to go shopping…" Rattling off whatever she needed out loud, she closed the fridge and scribbled down everything onto the grocery list. Just as she was about to grab her keys and head out, Jessie had caught a hold of her skirt and pulled so she wouldn't move.

"Hm? What is it, Jessie?" Melissa bent over slightly and smiled at the tike. "Did you want to come with me to go grocery shopping?"

Jessie shook his head and peered up at her. In a voice that was barely above a whisper, he said, "Stay."

Melissa bent down to his level and pinched his cheeks lightly. "You can stay here, but if I don't go get groceries, we're not going to have food for very long."

He grabbed her wrists before she could move away and held them as tight as he could. "Stay," He said again, this time a little louder. "Don't go."

Melissa couldn't just ignore him when he looked that cute and innocent, wanting her to stay at home and probably play a game with him or watch a movie. Viola obviously wasn't going to get off that computer any time soon, so it made sense that Jessie would be bored. He's always been around at least one of his siblings, and now that one of them isn't currently available, he doesn't quite know what to do in his free time.

Smiling, she scooped him up in her arms and held him almost like a teddy bear. He didn't seem to mind, though, because he instantly wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist.

"Okay," Melissa said with a slight laugh, "I'll stay. I'll just get Nicole to get the groceries for me, okay?"

Jessie nodded and wiggled slightly signaling he wanted to be put down. When his feet touched the ground, he shot off like a rocket up the stairs and came back moments later with a stuffed rhino and _Up_ in hand.

"Do you know how to start the movie?" Melissa asked. Jessie nodded and ran to the living room, leaving Melissa to do what she needed to do.

* * *

**Two minutes later**

* * *

"Why do I have to do it?! I thought you were going to do it?!"

Melissa punched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Nicole was making a fuss about going to get groceries, which was a little unlike her. Usually she would just do what Melissa asked without any question, but it seemed she was more than willing to put up a fight.

"Nicole,"

"Like hell I'm going to get the groceries. You said you were going to do it so go do it, you lazy bitch." Nicole protested as she leaned on one of her legs. If Melissa didn't go, that would be another screw up on her part, and she wasn't going to get many of those, especially when the receiver wasn't all that happy about what had happened with the family.

Plus, that wasn't the only reason she was going to fight with Melissa over the groceries.

If Melissa didn't go, then she wouldn't be taken, and then Nicole couldn't see her husband. As long as Melissa was still free, Gilbert wouldn't ever get to see Nicole, and Nicole wouldn't see him. That was something she wasn't going to be able to live with forever.

"Jessie wants me to stay and I promised him I'd do that, so could you just—"

"Screw Jimpy! He's not even your kid! You shouldn't be swayed by someone else's kid so easily!" Nicole shouted. Melissa hardened her gaze and pursed her lips.

"So, when Hollan asks me to take him to see his mom, should I just turn my head and ignore him like you implied? Hollan isn't my child, so why should I give two shits about him if you think I shouldn't give a shit about Jessie?"

"Because I'm your family, Melissa! You're supposed to care for your family!" Nicole threw out her hands in an aggravated motion.

Melissa scoffed. "Care for your family? You're not being to caring towards me right now!"

"Oh, come on, Melissa!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth before I knock you out cold." Melissa took several steps forward and glared into her sisters eyes. "You listen and listen good: Those kids," Melissa threw out her hand to the side, "are without a father and their mother drove them to run away. I found them by chance and I'm all they have right now. I love them, I really do, and if you ever think of telling me that I shouldn't give a shit about them," Melissa fiercly jabbed her index and middle finger at Nicole's collarbone, "I will never speak to you again. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence impregnated the room for several moments before Nicole clicked her tongue and looked away.

"Crystal."

"Now go get the groceries before you piss me off. I don't want to deal with your bull right now." With that, Melissa stormed out of the room and down to the living room to watch the movie.

Nicole, on the other hand, looked towards the crib and noticed Hollan looking at her with wide eyes. Her lips curled upward for just a moment while she walked over and ran her finger along his soft cheek.

"Don't worry, Hollan," She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "We'll see daddy soon. Mommy just needs a little more time and Daddy will be back here with us and we'll be a happy little family, yeah?"

She just needed a little more time and they would become a family, even if it meant losing her sister for good.

* * *

**[*] Yeah, bet you didn't expect me to bring him back, the filler he was in chapter 48 of RIF. Eh, Meli needed something to keep her grounded.**

* * *

**Hey~ How are you today, lovelies?**

**I'm doing fine, thanks for worrying (or not)**

**So, not much to talk about today. I want one of those drawing tablets that you hook up to your computer and you can use Paint Tool Sai and I just want to get one, but I'm broke as a bum at the moment... so... anyone wanna buy it for me? **

**I'm kidding, i don't take anything from strangers... unless its a van with wi-fi in it, then i'm totally game.**

**I'm still kidding!**

**So... yeah...**

_**pandarae214:**___**This one is a little more lively, but the mood towards the end is kind of ominous in a way... There's some irony in this chapter, and i'm really proud of myself for finally using that technique to my advantage. :3**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians:**___**I need to teach Mel a lesson soon...**

_**DoctorRed54321:**___**Nicole's name for Jessie: Jimpy. My explanation: Jessie to Jizzy, like jizzed in my pants, and then Jimpy because JIMP (jizzed in my pants). and thus, Nicole is becoming mega bitchy and is probably going to be hated by the end of the story.**

**Nicole... you are going to become a very bad person and It's all my fault... MWAHAHA~**

***smiled innocently* Love you guys! **

**Baii~**


	10. School

Operation: Remember

Chapter 10: School

* * *

August rolled around faster than you could imagine, and with a new month came new events and new relationships. My dad had a talk with their mother, and supposedly she had accepted it faster than anyone would've expected; saying she was glad they were off her hands.

She really is a bad mother, I swear.

Along with my new title as 'mother', Dylan is back home with us and the trio couldn't be happier. For me, I was just glad my family was getting along again. I didn't notice it before, but ever since the grocery feud between Nicole and I, I've noticed that she's gotten a little… stranger (if that's the right word). I mean, she's getting really defiant and she's keeping a lot of things to herself. I get the feeling she's hiding something, but I'm not sure if I want to know what it is.

Secrets are better left unknown unless they're something that can potentially bring someone's doom.

I'm still working on getting a job, though. Like, I have so much stuff to do and so little money in my wallet. I'm just glad I have a lot of money in my bank account or else I'd end up on the street… probably. So, if it takes updating my resume and reading up on stuff at the library every day, then I'm going to do it and get the best fucking job in the universe- one that pays well, too.

So, leaving those kids at home most of the day five days a week might not be the best thing, but I trust Dylan can keep things in order since I'm loosing my trust in Nicole pretty quickly every day.

The units are still out there, and I went down with Katherine to Harrah's to find Alfred and Matthew (apparently they both work at that casino/hotel) and sure enough, they too were on default settings and showed no signs of remembering us. Alfred was convinced he died his hair to differ from his brother since they looked almost the same.

Along with this, my heart had sunk even farther into the pit it was getting swallowed up in. I know, you probably want to know about the whole ordeal, but I really don't want to talk about it anymore than I have to. If your family forgot who you were and showed no signs of ever wanting to know you, wouldn't you feel heartbroken?

That's how I feel, and trust me, it aint feeling to good.

Now, however…

"Look at this, Melissa! Isn't it just so cute?"

"Melissa! Look at this skirt! Ah, it's just adorable!"

"These shows are totally cute!"

I was out shopping for school clothes with Viola, and let me tell you, _that girl is __**expensive.**_

I've probably already spent close to two hundred dollars on her!

Sure, maybe I should learn 'no' quickly because I'm sure she's going to wipe my wallet clean.

"Melissa," I turned my head towards the door of the dressing room Viola was in and saw her head peaking out. I stood up and walked in to look at her outfit.

Denim skinny jeans and a lavender colored shirt that was higher in the front than the back kind of shirt made her look adorable, especially with her hair pulled up into a bun (courtesy of me). "You look cute!" I said with a smile. She clasped her hands in front of her shirt and looked down. I tilted my head and felt the bad vibes floating off of her.

I looked at her other outfits hanging on their respectful hangers and then back at her. She didn't look that enthusiastic anymore. I sat down in the small seat in the corner of the dressing room she was in and pursed my lips. She was silent for several moments. Her pale hand lifted up to her ear to scratch behind it, and then she brought both of her hands to cover her eyes.

Slowly, she turned around and showed me the back of her shirt. It was open at the top with a thick strap connecting the two sides together, but that wasn't the issue; the issue here was the dark burn mark near her spine that could be seen with the opening of the shirt, even if it was only a little, along with faded bruises. My mind flashed back to what I saw one of the first days she had stayed at the house –all the bruises and that burn on her lower back-, she must've been really self-conscious right now, so vulnerable to society… I couldn't even imagine what she was thinking, but I could tell it wasn't good.

"Viola," She looked back at me sadly and pulled on the hem of the shirt. She opened her mouth, but with no sound coming out, she closed it. "Can you tell me how you got those?"

"Not here…" She mumbled. "I… I'm going to change now… I'm done shopping, I have enough." I stared at her for a moment before standing and placing my hand on her head. She looked up at me and I smiled.

"You're still very beautiful, Viola. Don't let anyone, especially yourself, tell you different." She looked down and wrapped her arms around my waist. She buried her head into my chest and I stroked her hair in a motherly way.

"I love you, Melissa." She murmured as she turned her head to the side.

"Love you too, kiddo. Want to get ice cream after this?" I offered, making her look up at me.

"I'd like that, thank you." She smiled such a beautiful smile… I'm glad I got to see it.

I nodded and left her dressing room to wait for her.

_**FOR SOME REASON THE LINE BREAK DOESN'T WANT TO WORK HERE SO THIS IS THE LINE BREAK ABAHBAHBAHBAH~~ Squiggle squaggle motherfugger!**_

It was quite a drive, but we made it to Cold Stone Creamery in one piece. I parked on the opposite end of the street and made sure that we had all of our things in the trunk (which we did, all put in there when we were leaving the last store we went to) and I crossed the street with Viola trailing behind me.

I'm a basic woman, so I just got myself a Cookies and Cream shake and Viola had basic chocolate with Oreo pieces on top. Honestly, I could've eaten any ice cream, but I was craving some major Oreo goodness, so I got what I got because of that factor. It's so hard to choose ice cream sometimes, though. Like, so many flavors and you're standing there like, what the fuck am I going to choose to eat? Am I going to be happy with that flavor? What if I don't like it?

Decision making is difficult when it comes to food…

When we finished (we chose to sit outside), I asked her to follow me to the building I used to live in when I first started getting my units (and was later used to harbor a fellow unit owner who was displaced by a FMBI incident). Since I didn't have much money at the moment (compared to what I used to have) I decided to just stop paying for that thing because it's sucking money from my wallet that I need now a days.

When I walked in, Chuck was behind the front desk (or at least it looked like Chuck somewhat).

I stepped up to the desk and he looked up at me with a dull expression. He didn't say anything for a moment, but that dull expression turned into one that you would give when trying to figure out if you've seen someone before or not.

"Melissa?" He asked.

"The one and only, of course!"

There was a moment of silence before I was suddenly swept up in a giant hug.

"I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN A YEAR! WHERE THE HELL HAS YOU BEEN, GIRL?!"

"I HAS BEEN… SOMEWHERE!"

"YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT!"

"SO DO YOU MAN!"

"Uh…"

"OH MY GOD ITS BEEN SO DULL WITHOUT YOU HERE! HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO LIVE THROUGH THE DAY WHEN EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS BUILDING DOESN'T EVEN SPARE ME A GLANCE?!"

"YOU JUST THINK OF ME, THAT'S HOW!"

"AH, Are you coming back?"

"Actually, no. I'm just here to tell you I'm giving up my room."

He gasped and let me go.

"No."

I nodded.

"I lost my job."

He gasped again.

"_No."_

"But I have another job now thanks to a good friend of mine, but I get paid less than I was when I was a writer, so I cant pay rent for this."

He pursed his lips. "Aw, but you'll come back from time to time, right?"

I nodded. "Totally. You're not my favorite front desk guy for nothing!"

Chuck, man. I love that guy. He's so awesome.

Definitely going to miss him, though.

After settling some things with the computer and getting rid of my apartment, I went on up and packed all of my things away with the help of Viola. There wasn't much, but it was enough to fill seven boxes. I said goodbye to the memories and closed the door forever.

I'm going to miss the apartment, for sure.

_**FOR SOME REASON THE LINE BREAK DOESN'T WANT TO WORK HERE EITHER SO THIS IS THE LINE BREAK ABAHBAHBAHBAH~~ BLERGH BLAH KITTIES BLAH**_

_**August 20**__**th**__**, 6:33 am**_

I brushed out my messy, tangled hair and pulled it back into a neat little bun. I woke up extra early since I have to drive the kids to school because of where our house it placed (way out of the way for busses) and I wasn't quite sure how long it would take to get from point A, to B, and then to C. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment.

I wore a black pencil skirt with a white dress shirt with sleeves that ended at my elbows. I had on simple black T-strap wedges that would hopefully carry me to a job today. I turned off the light and walked out of my bedroom. I walked out to the kitchen and took three bowls down from the cabinet along with three spoons.

I was not going to take thirty to forty minutes cooking breakfast and then making them all late. So, they're getting cereal, and that's that.

Dylan was getting up at six forty five, Viola was in the shower, and Jessie would get up when Dylan woke him up.

Nicole was probably passed out in her room per usual, and Leo was sitting by the door. I walked to the back door and opened it up for him to go outside and do his business. I needed to get a doggy door or something installed… I'd look into that eventually.

I turned on the news in the living room and sat down.

The sun was just starting to peek into the living room when Viola came down and sat next to me. I looked at her and turned off the TV. "You're eating, so get into the kitchen and have yourself some cereal." She nodded. "Is Dylan ready?"

"Yeah," I turned my head towards Dylan who was coming down the stairs with Jessie right behind him.

"Don't you three just look adorable?" I asked as I held up a camera and took a quick picture of them sitting at the table. Dylan rolled his eyes and poured cereal into Jessie's bowl before putting his own bowl away and putting bread in the toaster.

I watched them get eat and chat lightly about what to expect from school to themselves for a while going to the door and letting Leo back in. I put food into his bowl and let him eat in peace.

The drive wasn't all that bad, and I did the two older ones there on time. I had to walk Jessie into his school because he wouldn't go in by himself. He didn't want to let go of me either –he had a strong hold on my leg and it took five minutes to convince him to let me go and just settle with my hand instead.

I walked him to his classroom and when I came to the door, the woman standing at the door smiled at me and then at Jessie.

"Hi," She said as she squatted down to meet Jessie's eyes. "What's you're name?"

Jessie stared at her for a moment before looking at me. "Go on, tell her your name," I coaxed, hoping he would at least say something to her.

"…Jessie…"

His teacher smiled at him, pushing a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and standing up. "What a wonderful name. Go on in and find your name on one of the desks." Jessie squeezed my hand before letting go and following her instructions.

"Not much of a talker?"

I shook my head. "No, sadly. I've only heard him a couple times, myself."

She looked me over for a moment before placing a finger to her gorgeous red lipstick lips. "You're not his mom, are you?"

"No, but his real mom is… well, in a complicated situation at the moment, and I'm their legal guardian now, so I'm taking care of them." I explained, not giving too much detail to his mothers' situation.

"He's really fond of you, I can tell." She smiled and looked at the clock in the classroom. Jessie came back to me a moment later and pulled on my hand. I followed him into the classroom and he showed me to his seat. His name was written on a name tag that stretched across the front of his desk. The classroom itself brought back memories of my own classroom all those years ago. It was spacious and open, filled with kid-friendly posters and other things.

"That's Alice." Jessie pointed to a brunette sitting next to him with blue eyes and her hair in two thick pigtails tied with green bows. She had black and white striped tights and a light blue dress on. She was sitting on her calves and leaning on her desk, smiling at me.

"Hi," She said with a wave. I waved back at her.

The bell rang and I looked at the clock on the wall. "Jessie," I bent down next to him and smoothed down his hair. "I'll be back later, okay? Be good for the teacher, make some friends, okay?" He nodded and I kissed his head.

"Bye, Jessie," I smiled and began to walk out of the room. I made it to the door when I felt someone hug one of my legs. I looked down to see Jessie smiling up at me.

"Bye, Mommy."

I got back to my car and smiled. Jessie is so adorable, I swear.

* * *

**\\-No One's POV-/**

Giovanni stood with his hands in his pockets in an elevator going up to the uppermost floor of a very tall, very expensive window filled building. He didn't want to be called in today. He had other things to take care of, like figuring out what to do about Melissa.

Just thinking about what he liked to think of as the seductress made a small smile curl the corner of his mouth up into a small smile. Everything about her –her walk, how she talked, her smile, her eyes, even her skin- just made every nerve in his body go on end.

He wanted her in every way, shape, and form. He wanted to hold her in his arms, feel her smooth skin, and see her weak and begging for him. Oh, how badly he wanted her.

If he hadn't fucked up like he did, he could probably already have gotten her into bed.

If he hadn't fucking listened to that woman, hadn't gotten so fucking jealous…

Then again, if he hadn't listened to that woman, he would no longer be on the earth. She held his life in her hands and she could easily end it in a second. He was definitely in between a rock and a hard place.

He could listen and possibly gain a new lover, but get her murdered in the end, _or_ not listen and get himself murdered.

Either way it was bad for someone.

A sigh escaped his lips as he tapped his foot against the tile of the elevator. Glancing up to the right, he was only halfway to where he was supposed to be.

"She's going to be pissed," He muttered, just before his phone buzzed from inside of his pocket. He took it out and answered the call.

"_Are you here yet, dead man?"_

He would've wrapped his hands around her neck and strangled her if he was given the chance.

"I'm coming up,"

"_WELL HURRY UP BEFORE I HAVE YOU KILLED."_

And with that, she hung up on him. He snapped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Crazy bitch…" The elevator dinged, signaling he was where he was supposed to be, and he walked out with his hands still in his pockets. The office wasn't as bad as the last time he got here, serene almost.

He could see her throwing darts at a dartboard as he neared her office; her dark hair cascaded down her back in a ponytail and a cigarette hung loosely from her mouth. Giovanni walked up to the door and walked inside. Just as he walked in, a dart flew passed his face and imbedded itself into the wall beside him.

"You're late, dead man." She growled as she turned and threw the remaining darts in her hand at the board, all getting in the bull's-eye range.

"You don't look a day over thirty," He said, taking the dart into his hands and staring at it. It was a moment before he felt her arms around his neck and her lips crash onto his. He didn't kiss back, of course, but she stayed there for a minute before pulling away and smiling up at him.

"That serum really works, you know. I feel like I'm twenty five again. The years of perky breasts and tight behinds." She slid her hands down his arms slowly and took his empty hand in hers, only to have it pushed up and cup her breast. "Doesn't it feel nice?"

Giovanni threw the dark he held his hand quickly and with a lot of force. It slammed into the bull's-eye and shook the objects hanging on that wall. The woman looked back at the dart and then to Giovanni.

"Someone's angry…" Biting her lip, she interlocked their fingers and pulled him back down to her lips. "I like it,"

The door opened behind them and the woman angrily pulled away from Giovanni.

"Darling, is it really a smart idea to be making out with…" A muscular man walked in with a folder in his hands and he stared at Giovanni with disinterest. "I thought we were married,"

"You're not good anymore, Jullio. I've told you that. He's my project anyway, so butt out or we're over," She growled as she let go of Giovanni's arm and snatched the file from Julio's hands.

"It's already over, Marisol," He muttered as he walked out without another word.

"Lovely, this is wonderful…"

Giovanni watched as Marisol walked behind her desk and started shifting through what was in the file. A picture of Melissa was pushed over to the left and Giovanni reached out for it. Melissa was walking across the street with some little girl with black hair.

"Perfect… just perfect!" Marisol shot up from her seat and slammed her hand down on the desk. "With my smarts, you're good looks, and her sisters naivety, we'll definitely have both of them in our hands before you know it!" She laughed and snatched the photo from his hands. "All you have to do is get her to fall in love with you again, and then everything will fall into place."

Giovanni watched her as she laughed and giggled in her seat before opening the door to leave.

"Aren't you glad you're alive, Giovanni? Without my help, you would be dead. I wouldn't let such a handsome man go to waste, either… I wouldn't kill you…" She smiled and leaned onto her desk.

Giovanni looked back and saw what she was trying to do. Although it was slightly arousing, he only had eyes for Melissa at the moment, and it didn't matter that Marisol looked like a young woman now.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Martinez."

* * *

**:O**

**That's probably your face right now, right?**

**Probably...**

**It's official guys. Not only is Mrs. Martinez alive, but she's coming back full throttle for Melissa, using Giovanni to not only her advantage, but appealing to Melissa's weird liking for Italian/Spanish guys (although who can blame her, both are pretty sexy in my opinion) and Nicole is being used because she's naive... **

**And Mrs. Martinez is getting younger by some serum? Ick! Poor Giovanni, forced to kiss that woman...**

**I fell a little sorry for him... Not really, but you know...**

**Also, my Middle School puts me in a horrible mood. I had to give my younger brother a tour of it today, and I just wanted to punch someone in the face, to be honest. To make it even worse, I think they got rid of my favorite teacher there! I'm never going to see her again! **

**Ughh... I hate that school... There are just so many bad-mood/put-you-in-a-bad-mood teachers there, it's not even funny.**

**I just want to go to my high school and hang out with my awesome Physical Science teacher... she rides a motorcycle _and _she curses from time to time (not on accident, but its like, 'I'm not going to bullshit you' kind of thing. It's not everyday, it's probably like once a month...**

**I like her though...**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW TIME!**

_**DoctorRed54321: **_**Yeah, but Nicole is only worried about Gilbert and how many times have you really seen her take care of Hollan? It's always Melissa doing the work! Nicole isn't cut out to be a mother, she's just not. **

_**piratespain13: **_**Yeah, she wont realize that until it's too late, i'm afraid.. Nicole is in this funk that shadows her view on how people really are and it's going to probably (most literally) be the end of her. And I'm not going to feel bad if I do end up getting her killed.**

**_(Guest): _OH THANK GOD. Eh, Hollan could have Melissa because Melissa is a better mother than Nicole will ever be. She hardly takes care of him and Melissa's doing all the work. I know it's Melissa's family and all, but even so, there's a point where you can only take so much and then you pop like a balloon, you know.  
**

**There are less and less reviews every chapter... i'm getting sad, people...**

**Ugh, school starts on Thursday, golf practice next Monday .. and like, everyday after that until the season is over... will I even have time for writing?!**

**Dont be surprised, though. I'll put much effort into writing for you peoples forever! **

**...**

**..hopefully...**

**How does the Beta Reader thing work? I don't even understand that and I've been on fanfiction for, like, three years or something... Anyone wanna PM me about that because I have no effing idea.**

**I want one, though; to proofread my stories and shit... I don't do that...**

**Baii~**


	11. Can You Trust Me?

**So, before you read _anything_I just want you to know that things get a little... weird in this chapter. To be honest, i dont know what was going through my mind when I wrote this, but... well, i'm weird. So... Yeah... _  
_**

**Carry on.**

* * *

Operation: Remember

Chapter 11: Can You Trust Me?

* * *

This was so weird, I mean… I've never really worn an _actual _uniform… I really couldn't believe such a place actually _existed _in Omaha…

I guess staying at home for most of your life doesn't really help you in the real world.

"Hello and welcome to Luna Flores." I smiled at the middle-aged couple who were seated at a silver table near the window of the lovely establishment I now have the honor of working at, _Luna Flores._ The restaurant is fairly new, but it's also really popular for all ages. It's really fancy and expensive looking, but it's actually fairly priced. A dinner for two would probably cost about twenty dollars. It has a bar, a smoking and non smoking area, and its two stories with an outside area for eating and a separate area for children where there is a small playground.

I stood in a deep violet dress shirt, silver and black vest, and a black pencil skirt, along with comfortable flats. A silver rose with purple tips was clipped to my hair so it would rest there while I worked without falling off. If you didn't realize, _Luna Flores _is Latin for _Moon Flowers, _and even though there isn't such a flower (or if there is, I haven't seen it), the flower would be something that could and would be named a Moon Flower. Even though it's a fake rose (spray painted with silver, glittery paint and then painted the ends of the petals purple), it's still a cool idea. Not to mention the food is really delicious (I got to try some not that long after they hired me [which was about two weeks ago]) and it's no wonder people like it.

"My name is Melissa; I'll be your waitress this afternoon." I placed the silverware down on the table. "What would you like to drink?"

I thought it was a simple job. You just took their orders, smiled, and tried your hardest not to trip and send food everywhere. With my habits of being clumsy, I'm still waiting for me to trip over my own feet and spill everything…

I probably just jinxed that, didn't I?

Not to brag, but I think I'm doing an unbelievable job for a newbie. I'm serious; I think I proved myself in the first couple days. I wasn't bothered by the fact I was supposed to get super social and step out of my box of awkward, but as long as I just imagine that I'll get my money back for doing it, I do really well.

I brought the food out to another table and placed it on the table to its respective owners before asking how it looked and leaving when I was given the okay. I'm work during the day on weekdays and work nights on the weekends. Someone's gotta pick those three up because I know Nicole doesn't want anything to do with them.

Nicole…

I don't know what's up with her. I really don't. She doesn't tell me anything anymore. She just ups and leaves whenever she pleases and it's almost like she doesn't think to take care of Hollan. Right now, she's vacationing with a couple friends of hers in Hawaii and she left me to take care of Hollan. Of course, I can't take care of him all that much anymore with me working all the time (and I know it's only been two weeks, but I want money to pay my way to a special little project that's being worked on), so I just leave him with Miles and his wife.

Amber was more than happy to take care of him while I worked (She had forced me to tell her my situation when I first brought him over), so I was glad I had someone to watch him. She wants to be a mom anyway, so she's getting good practice.

My shift ended fairly quickly and I went to the staff room (it was a fancy looking locker room and separated by gender) and changed out of my work uniform and into the clothes I had walked in with.

"Leaving already?" I turned my head to see Samantha, a purple haired woman my age and pale skin. She was short and kind of chunky, but she was pretty none the less. She must've just gotten here for her shift (she usually took over mine) because she was in casual clothing.

"Yeah, I have to go." I shook out my hair from the bun and put the flower on the top shelf of my assigned locker. I brushed off my shirt and closed my locker after grabbing my bag. "I'll see you later, Samantha," I waved at her as I walked away and she smiled back.

"Bye."

I pulled up to the sidewalk and spotted Dylan leaned against one of the trees with a small crowd of girls surrounding him. He was smiling and laughing at whatever they were talking about.

"Someone's a stud-muffin." I muttered as I stared at him.

He usually notices when I stare at him, and sure enough, he did and he bid the girls goodbye. Since the window was rolled down slightly, I could hear a congregated 'aww' from the girls as well as 'see you tomorrow' and 'bye, Dylan'. I watched him grab his backpack and wrap his arms around a girl for a moment before kissing her head, nose, and cheeks. This action caused her to blush and look towards the ground. He kissed her lips chastely and held up a hand to say bye.

When he got into the car, he didn't even look at me.

I was drilling holes into the side of his head trying to figure out just how someone who was so cautious of me could be so loving to a pretty girl in a different place.

"What do you want?" He glared over at me and I quickly turned my head towards the road.

"Oh, nothing… nothing…" I drove off and saw the girl staring at out car from her place near the tree in the rear-view mirror.

When we got to Alice Buffet, most of the kids were gone, but Viola was standing and waiting for me. She got into the car with a smile. "Hi, Melissa,"

"Hey, how was your day?"

And she began to talk the entire ride to Pinewood. Even when Jessie had gotten to the car fifteen minutes after we arrived (he didn't get out until three forty-five), she was still talking about everything. Dylan wasn't looking at me, I wasn't looking at him, Viola was happily talking about anything and everything, and Jessie only caused her to ask him millions of questions (which he didn't answer).

This is my life.

Every day.

I like it.

When we were coming up to the house (Hollan is staying with Miles and Amber until Nicole comes back), I couldn't hold it any longer, and the first thing that shot out of my mouth was—

"DYLAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND."

And then I got punched in the side.

"Shut the hell up!"

"What's her name? What grade is she in? Is she in any of your classes? Have you had sex yet? Where did you have sex? WHY DO YOU LOOK SO HAPPY THERE BUT NOT AT HOME?!"

"We haven't had sex, you freak! Why would you—I'm fifteen!"

I turned the corner sharply (on accident).

"So? From what I know teenagers are getting hornier by the decade!" I stated as I shot him a quick look.

"Where did you hear that?!" He asked (did I mention we were kind of yelling?)

"I observe!" I told him.

"WHAT?!"

Oh, I did not think that through very well.

"I MEAN—I don't watch teens going at it, I just—" I couldn't think of anything to back up my statement without making it any worse. "Viola, put your headphones in and listen to music. Cover Jessie's ears," I knew we were almost home, but still, she didn't need to listen to this conversation.

Once she had done what I asked, I continued.

"Okay, so you're fifteen, you have a girlfriend who's pretty. You're also a man and you probably get raging boners from time to time just thinking about her!" I said, my inner mind theater accidentally turning on and giving me a cartoony visual of what I was talking about. "I mean, most guys watch porn, and I'm totally okay with that if you do! I watch it sometimes too!"

"How would you know if I have a—wait, what was that about porn?!"

"Nothing you need to remember! Still, do you wake up in the middle of the night and go to the study and watch it? I don't care if you do that, or even if you whack of to it, but at least remember to clean your mess!"

"No, no, no, no, did you say you _watch porn_?!"

"And maybe you could even watch it with her and you'd both get hard-ons and she could-"

"Did you say you watched it or not?!"

"And you could feel her boobs—which didn't look all that bad, by the way—and you could just screw her brains out right on the desk! I wouldn't care! Just don't get her pregnant! You don't need to be a teen dad."

"MELISSA, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME—"

"Look! WE'RE HOME!" I pulled into the garage and after turning off the car, I bolted out and into the house.

"MELISSA!"

* * *

Sometime later (as in midnight), I came out from my hiding spot (as in my closet) and walked into the kitchen to get myself something to eat.

I was in ultimate stealth mode. I was going through my house like a ninja, all against the wall and shit, and I looked like a bad-ass ninja.

I'm calling that.

I am now the S.A.N.D.

The Super Awesome Ninja, Duh.

Awesome name. Awesome girl. Awesome stealth.

Female Ninja, but I want to eat!

If Dylan wasn't asleep yet, which he should be (he's got school), he would probably want to beat the crap out of me for saying all of that (which I didn't mean to say all of that pointless ramble, but I was just so bothered by the fact that he was so cold to me and at school he turned out to be some socialite (like, what is wrong with me that he had to act that way?) and I was just…

I don't know how to describe it, I was nervous, curious, angry, overjoyed—let's just say mixed emotions.

Psshh… I don't watch porn…

Not actual porn, that is…

Okay, so hentai isn't any better, but it's not as bad as the real thing!

FUCKING EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A LONELY CLOSET PERVERT. GOD DAMN, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.

I don't think it's all that _un_natural for a woman to be watching that. You'd get curious, right, and you'd just take a turn down the wrong lane and you're suddenly in sex-ville city and you're sitting there for hours with a straight face as you watch and read smut.

Don't act like you don't do that with your OTP, cause I know you do. Fanfiction is written to please fans.

Please as in make smut so the reader is sitting there with wet underwear-

ENOUGH.

ENOUGH.

JUST… FUCKING ENOUGH OF THAT.

STOP IT MELISSA, YOU'RE DIGGING A GIANT GRAVE.

I sighed as I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed what I needed to make a sandwich…

…

Fuck. My. Life.

CAN'T EVEN STAY OUT OF THE GUTTER FOR TEN SECONDS.

"What did you mean earlier?"

"Yuno fucking Gasai!"

I dropped the mayonnaise on the ground (thank god the container was plastic), the bologna went flying and smacked against the cabinet, and the cheese flew over to the sink.

I clutched my night-shirt and slowly looked over at Dylan who was standing with an annoyed expression on his face. "Don't fucking do that, you dick!" I whispered harshly, remembering it was midnight and Viola and Jessie were sleeping.

"_I'll remember._" He said sarcastically. I picked up my things (luckily all protected by something or another), and began to make myself a bologna and cheese sandwich. "What you said earlier really, and I mean _really_ bothered me. I can't even sleep now thanks to you."

I glanced over at him for a second before looking back at my sandwich.

"You're not going to say anything?"

I stayed quiet for a moment before putting the butter knife down and looking at him.

"Seeing you out there with all those girls, smiling and laughing like a normal teenager… you don't do that here… You were so friendly with your girlfriend and you were smiling and I can tell she means the world to you…" I stopped, thinking of how he looked at her, how he handled her. "You don't act like that here. Why?"

He didn't look all that effected, but he looked slightly taken aback. "I don't like you all that much."

"Why not?" I snapped back, looking him directly in his eyes. "Have I ever given you a reason not to like me—not to trust me?" I clicked my tongue. "I promise you can trust me. Why can't you just do that? Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because I can't."

"Why not? Give me a reason!"

"I just can't, Melissa."

"Dylan!" I grabbed his arms and squeezed them. "How am I supposed to get you to trust me if you don't give me a reason? I'm trying, Dylan! I really am, but every time—every fucking time I think we're getting somewhere, we just end up back at square one, and I have to start all over again!"

"Melissa,"

"Do you know what it feels like when I have to start over? All my hard work just gone in an instant and I'm back where I started? I'm going around in a never-ending cycle and I'm trapped! I can't leave!"

"Meliss—"

"I'm your guardian now! I'm trying so hard to be a good guardian! I'm trying my best, but it's not getting anywhere! I don't have any experience with being a mom. This is all new to me. I'm learning new thing every day that I didn't know before. I—How can I know if I'm doing well if you don't show me?"

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Give me a reason why." I pressed, letting my hands drop to my sides as I felt my throat burn.

It took a minute, but he told me.

"I can't trust you because I'm unable to." He looked away towards the wall. "I don't even trust Katie. How am I supposed to trust you if I can't even trust her? I've dated her for two years!"

He stared at me with cold eyes. "The last time I trusted someone, Viola got hurt. It was my fault she got that burn. It's my fault she's not innocent anymore."

"She…" He didn't have to say the word for me to understand.

"My mother left her alone while I was away on a school trip. Viola was sick, she couldn't fight, she didn't even understand what was happening until it was too late. My mother's stupid fucking boyfriend took everything from Viola. Dad was dead, Jessie was too young, and I wasn't home. Viola didn't tell me for a month. I trusted my mom to an extent, but leaving Viola alone like that just…"

He looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"You're crying," He pointed out.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and pursed my lips.

"You have tears in your eyes." I said, reaching my hand out to his eye.

We didn't say anything else after that. I held him in my arms, both of us shaking and trembling with our faces messy and wet from tears. I cried for him more than he cried for himself. We were complete wrecks, but at least I could be there for him. Although I couldn't imagine how badly he felt, I've read and written enough to know that a feeling like that hurt very badly.

Even as the morning sun peeked in through the windows, I could feel something new.

Something immense; a very strong, compelling feeling that made me feel lighter than ever before.

Maybe Dylan finally found a reason to trust me…

I looked down at the boy in my arms and then up towards the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I hoped to god I could be everything to him; a better mother than he's ever have and ever will have.

I feel like everything will work out, eventually. Maybe not today, maybe not for years, but I'll definitely be someone he'll be happy to call his mother.

* * *

**Weird... I don't even want to know where that whole porn bit came from. **

_**Luna Flores **_**does not exist as far as I know. I made that up. The porn part, yeah, i don't really know what it's all about, but from what I've asked my guy friends (Luke and David), it's... I don't really want to dabble in it. It's not like we don't talk about it conversations (not just with them but my other friends) because its made as a joke, but porn, along with hentai, are things i'm not that experienced in, so...**

**Sorry if this was kind of weird and awkward for a chapter. I didn't know what to do other than show her at her job and stuff, so I just started typing and that was born... **

**...**

**Anyway... The ending was sweet, i guess. Totally didn't answer the porn part, but whatever. I dont think Dylan noticed, so that's good. AND WE ALSO KNOW WHATS VIOLA'S DEAL. Why did i throw such a past in there... why did i go down that road... why?**

_**pandarae214: **_**Hm... I don't have a 3DS, i just have the basic one. *basic bitch right here* Jessie is totally adorable. Yes... Giovanni has that effect... might want to wash up, as in if he touched you (like barely brushed your arm or something) you'd probably scrub your skin raw just trying to get that feeling off of you... I guess all stalkers have that effect. Fuck his life!**

_**violet tsubaki:**_** I'm not sure what you meant, but the basis is that Martinez is using Giovanni to pester with Melissa's fancy with foreign men (even though he's not really all that foreign) and Nicole doesn't realize she's being manipulated because she's naïve and can't see the truth of Martinez's motives because all she wants is her Gilbo back. So, Martinez is using Giovanni who is using Melissa out of Martinez's threat to kill him if he doesn't comply with her request... if that makes sense**

_**(Guest):**_** Definitely kill Mrs. Martinez. Giovanni is kind of iffy in my mind at the moment. I'll probably end up killing him, though. **

**...**

**Bye.**


	12. Tea

Operation: Remember

Chapter 12: Tea

* * *

"Melissa,"

I looked up towards my doorway and saw Viola standing with several textbooks in her hand. I minimized the browser and closed the lid of my laptop halfway.

"I need help."

I nodded and grabbed my phone from the bedside table. I walked her out to the living room and let her set her things down on the coffee table.

"Viola, not meaning to be rude, but why did you ask me for help? Don't you usually ask Dylan?" I asked, slightly curious why she'd ask me instead of her brother (who she usually asks). Sure she asks me other things (female stuff) but it's not that often. She can usually take care of herself.

She picked up her pencil and flipped open her notebook that read '_MATH' _in big, bolded, capital letters. "Dylan isn't home tonight. He went on a date with Katie." She mocked the girls' name as it left her mouth.

I could feel my eyebrow twitch slightly.

"He did, did he?"

She nodded and then pointed at a problem in her math textbook.

"Can you help me with fractions?"

Fractions…

My worst enemy…

How I hate thee.

"I can try my best!" Holding up my thumb, I smiled widely and helped her as much as I could with fractions.

It took until seven, but together we finished her homework. I leaned back in the couch and let out an exasperated sigh. "That was a lot of homework."

Viola set her things into one pile and stood up. "You don't mind if I make some tea, do you?" She walked to the archway and looked at me. I shook my head.

"As long as you make me some it's okay." I watched her smile and turn to head to the kitchen.

I looked over at the single couch to see Jessie cuddling with Leo. I didn't even notice him until now… I puckered my lips and closed my eyes.

I was tired. Working out in the real world is taking a lot of energy out of me. Along with that, I was playing the role of mommy and since I've never really been a mom, it's a lot harder to adjust to three kids at one time than working your way there. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with diapers (Hollan doesn't count).

You know, I never though I would be doing this. I always though I could write and make money from books and be settled with my life, but now that I've taken this downward spiral to working and raising children… I never though I would be a mom.

I mean, I wanted to, but I just though I would never be able to get the chance. I mean, I'm turning twenty five (**I completely forgot how old Melissa is, so if this age is not right, please notify me**) in a couple weeks, I'm single, I'm not doing anything for my love life, and I'm pretty much going broke. I spent my life being awkward and not making as many friends as I would like, I watch anime, I write FanFiction, and I have kids now.

I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life.

I'm going to be forever alone for the rest of my miserable life!

AND I THOUGH I WOULD GET MARRIED.

"Here's your tea… Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and looked at Viola. She looked like she was concerned.

I nodded and sat up on the couch, reaching for the cute teacup my tea was in. "Oh, I didn't put any sugar in it. I don't know how sweet you like your tea, so…" She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and sipped her tea quietly.

I sipped it and settled with no sugar.

It was quiet while we sipped our tea.

"Viola, can I ask you something?" She lowered her teacup and placed it on the saucer on the coffee table. I took that as the go-ahead and continued. "Do you think… Do you think I'd be a good mom?"

She peered at me for several seconds before looking at her teacup. "I think you're a good mom. You take care of us, you listen to us… Jessie isn't very vocal and Dylan would never say it, but I like you. You're the best mom in the world." She smiled and then looked down at her hands. "Maybe that's just my opinion, though."

I smiled at her and pinched her cheek. "Thanks, kiddo."

I heard the front door open.

_You think you can just go on a date without telling me you little shit? You're in for a heap of trouble._

I waited for Dylan to walk into the living room before doing anything. "I'm home." He stated as he poked his head in.

"Come here,"

He looked at me then stepped into the room without a word.

"What?"

"Did you not think to tell me where you were going?" I asked immediately as I set my teacup down. "I could've been worried sick if Viola hadn't told me you went on a date with your girlfriend. You could've been kidnapped, lying in a ditch somewhere dead for all I know!"

"Sorry,"

"You've been out all day and all you have to say is sorry? What kind of—" I stopped and calmed myself down. Sure I was pissed he didn't tell me where he was going (and I probably would've worried if Viola didn't tell me where he was), but he had a cell phone for a reason! How was I supposed to know where he was if he didn't have one?

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me silently.

It was then I noticed something wrong.

There was a red mark on his face that I didn't notice when he walked in.

"She left you, didn't she?"

His eyes looked away then looked back at me.

He sighed dejectedly. "It's that easy to figure out?"

Viola was looking at him with two different emotions. One was sorrow and the other was hatred.

I knew she loved her brother romantically (which she shouldn't and Dylan and I have both told her this), so of course she would hate Katie. It was understandable.

I feared for Katie's life. Viola may look like she wouldn't harm a fly, but her anger is really something else.

I walked up to Dylan and looked at the red on his cheek. Katie must've had long nails because along with the red of the slap, there were darker red lines. I shook my head and pulled him close to me. "You're gonna be okay, buddy. Don't get so down." I encouraged with a smile. "I'm sure someone else is waiting around the corner somewhere for you."

"Y-yeah! Katie's stupid for letting you go." Viola said. "Anyone with a brain could see you'd be the perfect boyfriend!" He looked at her silently and removed himself from my arms.

"I'm tired… I'm going to bed."

He walked out quietly. I felt bad that he felt bad… Is that a mother thing?

Viola mumbled something under her breath. I peered over at her.

"What?"

She smiled up at me and shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just… I'm going to bed too." Just like that, she grabbed her teacup, downed the remainder of the drink, and sped off out of the room.

I sat down for some peace and quiet.

Of course, that didn't happen because not even a minute later—

"I'M HOOOOMMMEEEE, BITCHES~!"

The garage door slammed open, something shattered, and then a string of hiccups proceeded.

Of course I wouldn't get peace and quiet…

* * *

**Okay, so hello guys! Um...**

**Hmm...**

**Concerning this story...**

**How many of you just thought 'oh no'? **

**Dont worry, i'm not discontinuing it (how many of you would kill me for that), but I am in this rut of not knowing what to do next...**

**I couldn't think of anything to write, so this is just really a filler until I can get over this writers block of mine. I know what i want to do, but I dont know how to get there, i guess. **

**This story is only going to be, like, 20 some chapters, and it should be over by Christmas (or earlier) because I just want to resolve this tale and start something new that i've been pondering for a while (perhaps another Unit story). **

**Also, I will be switching my update schedule to Sundays, so this will be updated on Sunday's. **

**I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE. **

**COME ON. JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING. **

**Thank you _newkidzondablock _and _pandarae214 _for your reviews. _  
_**

**Oh, and Panda-chan, i don't know who Moffat is.. who is it? Can you please tell me?**

**Thank you for reading. Until next time...**

**Bye.**


	13. Feeling Infinite

Operation: Remember

Chapter 13: Feeling Infinite

* * *

"And you're single? No way!"

I took another sip of my lemonade and nodded. "Yep. My last boyfriend, well, it didn't end very well. I'll just put it at that." I bit into a mozzarella stick, and then pointed at Samantha, who was currently on break with me because I was working a night shift. "What about you? Boyfriend? Husband? Friend with benefits? Fuck buddy?"

She kicked my shin lightly and blushed as she raised her glass of Pepsi to her red lips.

"None of that! No, no, I don't swing that way." She smiled slightly and took the mozzarella stick from my hands to stuff it into her mouth.

I leaned back in my seat and bit my lip.

"Ah, so that's how you are. I can say I'm no longer curious. Are you still into men or is it all—"

"More into women than men. They understand things much better than those horn-dogs."

I choked slightly on my drink and tried my best to swallow without laughing and sending it down the wrong pipe. Samantha laughed and took the last of the mozzarella sticks. Before she could put it in her mouth, I snatched it away from her and swallowed my drink. Her jaw was dropped open as she stared at me.

"You did not just steal a fat woman's food!"

I licked the entire thing then put half of it in my mouth. "Sphure dhid (**Sure did**)." I smiled victoriously.

Samantha had other ideas, however.

Leaning over the table, she took the exposed piece of the mozzarella stick and tore it from my mouth. During this escapade, she pecked my lips causing me to lose all train of thought of what to do and she just smiled.

"Ha, you should see your expression. It's so cute."

I regained consciousness and swallowed my food before breathing again. "Did you just kiss me?"

She nodded. "Definitely. You're too adorable not to! Did you want to go out?"

"I shall politely turn you down, Sam. I love you, but I'm afraid I don't quite swing that way."

She pouted and downed the last of her drink. "Aw. I was really hoping to get some make-out time tonight!" I shook my head. Samantha is the first actual friend I've made in the outside world in a long time, and I'm glad she's weird.

Later on that night, I was changing into my everyday clothes and waiting for Samantha to finish her last table. I slipped on my jeans and then pulled on my white sweater with a heart on it (an actual heart, not the cheap little kid drawing) and brushed through my hair. I looked in the mirror that I attached to my locker with Velcro and saw it was fading back to it's normal brown. I fingered a chunk of it and then sighed.

I didn't want to dye it again. I liked the color, it just didn't fit with my skin tone and it bothered me. "I need to stick with dark colors…" I murmured as I grabbed my crossbody bag and slung it over my head so it would sit where it's meant to be—across my chest. I took out my phone and checked the notifications to see if I had any messages, but there were no indications that anyone had left a message or I had gotten an email so I put it away. I sighed and took out my converse from the bottom of my locker and slipped them on my feet.

As I did this, Samantha walked in and let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Oh, my God, Melissa. Those people just wanted to waste my time," She angrily threw open her locker and started tearing off her uniform. "They wanted more drinks then they wanted dessert then they wanted to know if I was free tonight and I said no and they sexually harassed me. Ugh! Fucking college kids think they can do whatever the hell they want—I just want to take a god damn shower!" She began itching her skin harshly before she pulled on her skirt and brushed off her butt. "I can still feel his grubby, perverted hand.. I wanted to stab him with the steak knife lying on the table, but I couldn't do that because that would not only get me fired, but I would go to prison. Do you know what women do to women in prison?" She looked at me as she buttoned up her cardigan and I shook my head.

"I've never been to prison…" I pointed out and she stared at me for a moment before continuing.

"Neither have I… we're too good for that, am I right?" She grinned and I nodded. "Still! I don't want to go to prison for stabbing some touchy feely pervert for cupping a feel! Do you know what that would do to me?" She wailed as she grabbed her purse and slammed her locker closed.

I opened my mouth to answer but she just continued on talking.

"I would be such a disgrace to my family! My dad would give me that 'I'm disappointed in you' look and I _hate, hate, hate _that look! My mother would be in tears and I would be right next to her in that." I followed her out the employee door and to her car. "All these freaky perverts just need to drop dead!" She screamed as she hopped into her door-less yellow and purple jeep. I walked to the other side and hopped in next to her.

This was totally new for me. I've never really been in a jeep before, so this was like… I was so used to having doors on the car, but for some reason, without the doors, I felt… less confined that I do with my car. I felt open and free and even though I kind of feared I would fall out of the car and die with a head injury, I kind of liked it.

I looked over at Samantha to see her staring at me with a grin.

"W-what?" I stuttered as I felt myself blush. She just shook her head as she turned the keys in the ignition.

"You've never been in a jeep before, have you?"

I shook my head shyly and her smile grew. "I got the perfect idea," She backed out of her parking space and started to drive. After we got away from the hustle and bustle of the main streets, she turned down a seemingly abandoned road and sped off that way. She fiddled with the stereo and soon enough she turned it up loud and a heavenly voice floated through the stereo.

"Stand up," Samantha commanded as she looked over at me for a second. I looked at her fearfully but she just smiled. "Trust me,"

_**Don't break me down,**_

_**I've been travelin' too long**_

_**I've been trying to hard**_

_**With one pretty song**_

I slowly stood up and held onto the bars above so I wouldn't fall. "Look up at the sky,"

_**I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast**_

_**I am alone in the night**_

_**Been tryin' hard not to get in trouble, but I **_

_**I've got a war in my mind**_

_**So, I just ride**_

_**Just ride, I just ride, I just ride**_

I felt Samantha's hand on my leg to keep me steady and I looked up.

It was so beautiful…

The dark night sky, like a canvas; the stars, little dots of paint scattered all across it along with the dark clouds and the music, it was like euphoria. I felt so free, so powerful, so amazing. The warm feeling in my chest as we rode along down the road with no trees for miles was so… so empowering.

In the words of Charlie,

I felt infinite.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Samantha exclaimed over the loudness of the song.

"I love it!" I yelled, looking down at her purple hair as she drove.

"I knew you would!" Her hand left my leg and met the steering wheel silently.

"I love this," I cried out into the silence of the dark night sky. I love this, I loved feeling like this, I loved everything…

This is what it feels like to be infinite…

* * *

Samantha parked in front of my house and I pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Thanks for tonight," I said gently as I looked over at her. She shook her head.

"It's nothing," She smiled at me. "Oh, before I forget, you're off on Monday, right?"

I nodded to her question.

"Great, so am I. I'll come pick you up at ten fifteen, I want you to come somewhere with me." She smiled and I nodded after a moment.

"All right, then. I'll see you Monday."

"Can I have a kiss?"

I stared at her for a moment before looking towards my house and then back at her.

"A _peck_." I warned.

She smiled and leaned in to press her lips to mine for several seconds.

It was warm. I probably had lipstick on my lips now too, but I didn't really care. "Thanks, babe." I got out of her car and watched her drive off down the road, the light of the taillights was all I could see of her.

I shook my head and walked into the house silently.

"Yeah, I'm keeping tabs on her," I locked the front door and dropped my keys in the basket before walking farther into the house. "She should be coming home now, she got off at ten." I looked through the darkness to see Nicole pacing around in the dining area with her cell phone pressed to her ear. She made no sign of noticing me, so I eavesdropped on her conversation with whoever she was talking to.

"All you need to do is get Giovanni and her talking again and you'll have her in no time,"

_Who are you talking to?_ I thought as I furrowed my brows. I at least figured out she was talking about me without any problems, but who could she be talking to about me?

"I promise you, she can't resist mister perfectly handsome. She would be stupid to never talk to him again. You're just lucky she hasn't caught on yet. Then again, she's really dense when it comes to something like this, so I can see why she's not catching on."

_Creeeeaaaaakkkkk_

Nicole immediately turned in my direction but I pressed myself to the wall in hopes that she didn't see me.

"Nothing…" I heard Nicole mutter. "I'm going to have to let you go, I have something I have to do. Tell Gilbert he wont have to wait that much longer and I love him. I'll talk to you again. Bye." I watched her turn her back towards where I was and I walked back to the door to open it as quietly as I could and re-enter.

As I was coming in through the door, Nicole was walking to where I was previously hiding. I feigned surprise and blinked owlishly at her. "You're still up? I thought you'd be sleeping by now."

She looked taken aback for a moment before shaking her head and rubbing her left eye. "I was just about to go to bed. I was watching a movie on lifetime, it just ended, so I was going to head up." She walked to the stairs and walked up them slowly. "Goodnight, Melissa." She yawned and waved her hand at me.

"Goodnight," I replied, waiting until I heard her door close before looking at my phone for the time.

"Lifetime my ass…" I growled, angered that she would lie to my face like that. Although, she didn't know I was listening in on her conversation, so she probably didn't realize I would figure out her lie. It's fairly easy to do that, however, because it was eleven seventeen and even if she had been watching a movie, it wouldn't end so early.

"Lying… What's next, you're going to kill me in my sleep?" I joked with a silent laugh. I stalked off towards my room and changed into my pajamas to sleep.

* * *

**And that's another chapter. This one was alot easier to write for some reason, and I actually passed the 2000 word mark! The last few times have been lacking, so i apologize. **

**Anyway, thank you for all your support and reviews! I got really happy, and i totally got inspired to write again! Also, WE'VE HIT 50 REVIEWS! Woot woot, sparkles, poppers, bring out the sparkling water. **

**Name the song and you are going to be my best friend ever. You're all probably going to Google that, but you know what, I don't care. I need more friends...**

**Are you liking Samantha? In case you haven't noticed, I do support LGBT related things, and I just- DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE STEAL THAT PART OF MY STORY AND MAKE A BOOK WITH THAT SCENE IN IT BUT WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTER NAMES. I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO I WILL KNOW. THAT IS MINE. DON'T YOU COPY THAT. Thank you~ *blows kisses***

**Heh, did you see the VMA's? Miley Cyrus... oh my god, it makes me wonder how i watched Hannah Montana when i was younger... To think she'd turn into this... Do all Disney stars take a turn for the worse?**

**Hmmm...**

**I was supposed to say something else, but I've got nothing. Coming up with blanks...**

**OH, did you guys see that they actually (finally) added OC to the character list? Not just hetalia, but everything. OC's are now official characters. I was happy and it will make it much easier to find smut- i mean really good stories without having to go though extra steps. So happy!**

_**pandarae214:**_** ...Hmm... that's a good tactic... I must look into this Steve Moffat and experience these works for myself. **

**_(Guest):_ That would be funny, but no... She's just a really possesive sister who is hopelessly in love with her brother. **

_**Luciengrl: YOU. YOU. YOU!**_** YOU GAVE ME INSPIRATION, OH MY GOD, IT WAS CRAZY. I have a list of the plot line now, so thank you for that! Plus, Alfred and Mattie were mention briefly in a previous chapter, but i didn't really touch base on it too well. Plus, that's a part of the plot. Melissa is getting sucked away from her mission slowly and surely... I'll think about the unit story. I'll figure something out for sure.**

_**Katesmak:**_** Thank you and yes, I probably will do another unit story, but i have to figure out what to do with it... **

**THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS AND FAVORITES THEY MEAN SO MUCH ERMAHGERD *falls over***

**One more thing...**

***be prepared for ultimate freakout in 3, 2, 1***

**...**

**..**

**.**

**OHMYFUCKINGBEJESUSDIDYOULISTENTOTHENEWESTKAGEROUPR OJECTSONGOHMYGODOHMYGODERMAHGERDERMAHGERDCATSANDKI TTENSILOVEITILOVEITILOVEIT. **

**OUTER SCIENCE - IA, look that shit up, love it. I LOVE THE KAGEROU PROJECT. You will get hooked, there's a whole series of songs, you have to listen to those too. Read the manga too, it's really good and on-going and I love it and what I love you should love too, right?**

**Also, listen to JubyPhonic's covers. She's a really good singer! You can find her on youtube, a bunch of Vocaloid stuff and some anime related things (Mirai Nikki, Attack on Titan [I think, i've never watched it and I should]) and it's really good.**

**Promise.**

**BUT OH MY GOD OUTER SCIENCE IS SO FUCKING COOL I LOVE IT. I love it so much. I was in tears though, that's how you know how much I love Kagerou Project. Kagepro... **

**ANYWAY,**

**BAII~~!**


	14. The Blue Gardenia Club

Operation: Remember

Chapter 14: The Blue Gardenia Club

* * *

Samantha parked the car in an empty stall with ease. She had driven down to the Old Market without telling me exactly where we were going. She had called me that morning telling me to wear something that I could move in, so I put on skinny yoga pants, converse, and a loose powder blue top with a blue penguin on it. She had no objections to it, but she said that it was 'special' and 'top secret' and I would just have to wait until we got there to figure out what it was.

She hopped onto the sidewalk and held out her arm to me. "Come along, love!" She said in a posh English accent and a smile on her face. I took her arm and she guided me down the sidewalk, to the left, and then inside of a building that had immediate stairs going up besides the multiple mailboxes. She let go of my arm and jogged up the wooden stairs with me trailing behind her. "I promise this'll be one of the best things you'll ever do in your life." She exclaimed, her voice echoing through the little space of the stairway.

I laughed lightly. "I'm holding you to that, you hear me?"

She stopped at the third and final floor and turned to look at me. "Okie dokie, this is it. This is where your life will change for_ever_. You will never be the same person ever again. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" She asked, pointing her finger at me.

I nodded. "I understand."

"Good!" She turned the handle and pushed open the door to reveal something of a studio. It was pretty empty, but clean. Not a single patch of dust anywhere. The only things in the room were some other people, a stereo, and several pictures of people dancing.

"…Did you bring me to a dance class?"

"Yeperoni!" She threw hew bag towards the wall where some others were seated and then ran over to the three women standing near the window.

"The class hasn't started, right?" I heard Sam ask after greeting the women.

"No, Antonio's running a little late," One of them said.

"Do you think he's…?" Another trailed off, looking at the tallest with big eyes.

"No, not that kind of late, Lucia." The first one to speak said as she shook her head. "Oh, you brought a friend?" The tallest woman looked over at me and smiled. "What's her name?"

"This," Samantha scurried over to me and pulled me forward, "is my girlfriend—gak!"

"Not her girlfriend, her co-worker and new friend." I elbowed her in the throat (meaning to hit her stomach, but I forgot she's short, so I hit her neck on accident). "She just asked me to come with her this morning and now I'm here so—"

"But I thought you loved me!" Samantha complained as she cuddled my arm. "I love you regardless of the situation."

I snatched my arm away from her and side-stepped away from her. "I'm Melissa. It's nice to meet you," I smiled, only to frown immediately when Samantha (who had fallen on the ground when my arm was removed from her clutches [and breasts]) wrapped her arms around my legs and pressed her cheek against my thigh.

"Such wonderful legs… I wish to get between the—"

_WHACK_

"STOP DOING THAT, SAM!"

The three women in the room started to laugh at Sam (who was lying on the ground knocked out) and her attempt to seduce me.

The tallest shook her head and walked up to me with her hand extended. "Bonum mane, Melissa. My name is Katalina. The blonde is Gia, and this one is my infantem sororem, Lucia." I blinked at her for a moment before she realized I didn't understand the foreign parts of her sentence. "You don't know Latin, I can tell. Sorry."

"Latin? You speak that?" I asked, interested that someone actually knew such a dead language.

She laughed lightly and nodded. "Yes. What do you speak?"

"Spanish."

"Ah, it's something of a sister language then to Gia's. Gia is Italian." Gia waved at me. "She doesn't speak much English, but she understands it."

"Buenos dias, senoras! Lo siento, I hade something to take care of this morning and it took longer than I expected. If I'd known, I wouldn't have kept you bellas waiting!"

I froze up.

_It can't be…_

"Oh? We have a new dancer?"

_It just __**cant **__be…_

"Il suo nome è Melissa," Gia introduced in her beautiful, Italian voice.

"Melissa, huh?" I turned around slowly, not mentally prepared for what I was about to see.

Green eyes, tanned skin, gorgeous smile, curly brown hair, nice ass…

"Hola, Melissa. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." He smiled at me, took my hand, and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

I stared for a moment before smiling slightly. "Y-yeah… Nice to meet you too—"

_THUD_

"She fainted!"

"Is she okay?"

"Devo chiamare un'ambulanza?"

"No, I think she's fine."

"What if she just died from his handsomeness?! Are we murderers?!"

"No, Lucia. Stop freaking out."

"OH GOD SHE'S DEAD! WE HAVE TO HIDE THE BODY!"

"Lucia! Put the shovel down!"

"Dove ha fatto ad arrivare la pala da?"

"How about we all just calm down and wait for her to wake up?"

"I know CPR. I can save her—"

"You're not allowed to touch her, Samantha."

"Does anyone know someone who can get us a boat? We can just dump her body in the international ocean and they can't charge us for murder!"

"LUCIA!"

"You will never lay a hand on my girlfriend!

"How about we all just listen to Antonio and wait until she wakes?"

_These people… are so weird…_

* * *

Something smelled… really good…

I felt my nose twitch and drool begin to build in my mouth.

"Gia, are you done with the pasta?"

"Si,"

"Oh good, I'm starving!"

I felt something cold press against my head for moment. It felt like a washcloth or something. I opened my eyes slowly to see two emeralds looking down at me.

_Ah…_

I smiled slightly. "You're back… That's good…" I mumbled, slightly out of it. All I cared about was that Tonio was back and I could live happy again without that creepy stalker Giovanni in my hair.

It took a moment to realize a couple things that were wrong.

One, this wasn't my house.

Two, Antonio doesn't live with me anymore.

Three, there were other people talking.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I rocketed up and slammed my head against Antonio's on accident. I clutched my pounding head in pain and he flew down to the floor from the sharp and sudden impact.

There were rushed footsteps followed by another woman standing above me. "What happened?" She evaluated the situation for a moment before pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes at Antonio. "Did you try to make a move on an unconscious woman?" She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "To think I liked you… foedus…"

"It's not what it looks like!" Antonio protested as he sat up and put his hand on the couch I was lying on. "She woke up while I was replacing the cloth and she slammed her head against mine!"

Katalina didn't look like she was taking that, so she turned to me and smiled. "Do you want something to eat? Gia made pasta for lunch."

"What a wonderful—"

_Phwipp_

A pillow had connected with Antonio's face and he fell back onto the floor. "I wasn't talking about you," Katalina glared daggers at him for a moment. "The four of us have decided to conspire against you until you learn how not to be a ladies man."

"Yeah!"

Lucia plopped down on his stomach harshly with a plate of Chicken Alfredo pasta in her hands.

Gia took her seat at the coffee table, just across from where Lucia was, and Samantha followed.

"Come on, go get your pasta. It's going to get cold if you don't eat it now." I got up and scooped myself a nice serving of pasta. As I came back to couch, Katalina sat with only a cup of tea in her hands.

"You're not eating?" I asked as I twirled my fork in the pasta, making sure to catch a chunk of chicken at the end. She didn't say anything over than glance at me for a moment.

"Oh, no. Katalina doesn't eat that much." Lucia explained as she shoved a ball of pasta into her mouth.

"Why not?"

"Shphe pphings phe eppsta—"

"When I eat a lot, it's extremely hard for me to get rid of the calories."

I put the pasta into my mouth and chewed before replying.

"Is that why you take this class?" Katalina nodded. "I used to go to a barrage of classes just to lose weight, and they worked, but I got sick of always running around and doing all those classes, so I stopped. Gia was the one who introduced me to this little dance class."

I took a look at Gia who daintily ate her pasta like it was the last meal she was ever going to get.

"This is her apartment after all."

"Whaaat?"

"Yeah, her and Antonio share it." Katalina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I blinked owlishly.

_So he's not my Antonio… Of course not…_

"How did they come to share it?" I asked, slightly curious how she had gotten such a person.

Gia placed her fork down and looked at me silently.

"I almost ran him over one day."

The silence in the room was extremely thick.

"You almost… ran him over?" Samantha asked as she tilted her head and looked at the Italian beauty next to her.

"Si. This was… beginning of March. He was confused, like amnesia, but he still remember his name. I let him stay with me as a sorry to almost running him over with my car. He's been here ever since." She explained in fairly fluent English. You could tell she knew the language, but she had a heavy accent from not using it as much as she uses her Italian.

I nodded after a moment, before looking at the red-faced Antonio lying on the ground.

"Um… is he breathing?" I asked, pointing at Lucia's cusion.

"What?" Lucia looked at me and then at Antonio. "Oh, I forgot I was sitting on him." She got off of his chest and then punched him in the stomach. Coughing and sputtering on air, he jerked up and the color returned to his face.

"I thought I was dying…" He breathed out heavily.

"Oopsie…"

"You almost kill a man and all you have to say is 'oopsie'?!" I cried.

"Eh, it's nothing unusual." Samantha explained as she finished off her pasta (that was probably about half of the pot on her plate!). "I mean, we're all weird here. That's why I invited you. I thought you'd be a lovely addition to our club."

"I thought this was a dance class?"

"That's what it is to the public. It's a club for adult weirdoes! If outsiders got in here, they would go babble and we'd all get tagged as weirdoes. Do you know how much the public hates weirdoes?" Samantha explained. "So, us rejects hang out here and 'dance'. It is a dance class, but we only really dance when we all have off. If we don't, we just meet, hang out, and eat Gia's delicious food!" Samantha stood and took her plate to the kitchen to wash it off.

Katalina looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome to the Blue Gardenia Club. You are now an official member."

I looked over to see all of them smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Thank you, everyone."

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't know what to do for the chapter, and because of this, the Blue Gardenia Club was born~!**

**I think they can be a part of the plot... maybe to help- OOHH! That's what I'll do. I got it guys. **

**In my personal life, I met a guy~ Well, two, but one is my age! Kik is good and evil. Two dick picks and several twenty-year-olds later, I met a 16 year old named James who is really awesome and nice. And he lives in Australia, and has an accent, and we snapchat and it's freaking amazing and awesome.**

**In other news, KAGEROU PROJECT IS OVER. I CRIED. I CRIED HARDCORE. OH MY GOD YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND.**

**Other other news, I have started writing a very professionally written Black Butler story that I shall post up to replace Sealed (my... other one...) when I am finished writing for it. I am sure this will be much better, and I do apologize for the wait on the Sealed issue.**

**Other other _other _news, I'm in love with David Tenant... DOCTOR WHO BITCHES. SECOND SEASON. I'M WORKING ON IT. I LOVE THE SHOW. OH MY GOD- **

**Haha...**

**Hey, guys...**

**Guys.**

**Guys...**

**You didn't review...**

**The only person who reviewed was Luciangrl...**

_**Luciangrl:**_**I will keep having you ask questions because they help me write the next chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful support.**

**...**

**Review. **

******Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. ****Review. **

**REVIEW.**

**How am i supposed to know what to do and what you didn't like and what you did like if you dont review?**

**God guys... I trusted you... **

***goes to corner***

**I thought you loved me...**


	15. Remember Me?

Operation: Remember

Chapter 15: Remember Me?

* * *

_It's so warm…_

I smiled in my slumber and snuggled up deeper in my heat source. There was no way I was letting the cold of my room attack my skin now.

_So warm… so soft… so… alive?_

My mind came to a screeching halt as I opened my eyes and stayed at still as possible.

I was moving…. Like something was breathing…

Slowly, I sat up and watched as a tanned arm fell off my head and onto a very nice, very muscular, very chiseled chest that connected to a neck that connected to a head that I knew all too well.

My hands immediately rocketed up to my chest to feel for any sign that I didn't do what I thought I did, but there was none.

I was naked. My hair was a mess. Antonio was lying next to me.

_PLEASE TELL ME WE USED PROTECTION!_

I pushed the covers aside and scurried over to the bathroom after snatching something to wear from my closet and looked –very frantically and desperately, I might add- for any sign of a condom.

_FUCK MY LIFE IN THE ASS! WHY CAN'T I BE A GOOD NOODLE FOR ONCE IN MY PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LIFE?!_

I scratched my head furiously, sending my hair in every direction and making it even worse that what it started out as. I looked at myself in the mirror and bit my lip. Several 'bruises' were on my collarbone and shoulders and when I looked down to see if I had any more, there were some scattered all over my skin.

"Oh no, no, no, _no…_ Why now? Why does it have to be now?" There was no way my imagination couldn't run wild. If I wasn't lucky, I could end up like Nicole—a pregnant, bitchy, hormonal mess who's keeping secrets from everybody!

I tried my best to recall why I had done such a thing on our one month anniversary (It's been a month and a half since I joined the club of weirdoes), but nothing came to mind. It was all just a hazy mess caused by the fucking alcohol I had to drink last night—Why am I such a fucking mess?!

"Can I be enlightened?" I whispered to the air as I held my hands up towards the ceiling. After a moment of silence, I sighed and turned on the shower.

_I can see why I would do it if he was Tonio, but he's not! I mean… even if he was, he wouldn't remember. This is Gia's Antonio who she found with amnesia, and he's definitely not—_

I paused in my thoughts and looked towards the door of the bathroom. I remember, the first night I gave myself to Tonio, we had a complication that ended with him getting a scar on his wrist.

_If that scar is still there, then this is—_

I threw on my bra, panties, and the camisole I brought in with me before walking out of the bathroom and over to where Antonio was still sleeping. I felt like I was hunting my pre by how intensely I was staring at his left wrist. When I got close enough, I took a deep, silent breath and turned his wrist over to the side to check for the—

I let his wrist drop gently back onto his stomach before raising my hands up to my mouth to keep in any sounds from escaping and waking him up. I teetered back to the bathroom and shut the door quietly before dropping to my knees and clasping my hands together.

"Oh, Almighty Gods above—you have bestowed such a wonderful gift upon me! I don't know how to repay you!" I was crying tears of joy.

_I'm not a cheap slut—I'm a woman with her boyfriend again! Aha~ _

There were literally no words to express the feeling I had.

This Antonio that was blinded with amnesia was _my _Antonio who I almost lost all faith of finding, and I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

I pulled on jeans and a PINK sweatshirt before noticing that Antonio was awake and watching me move about the bedroom.

"Buenos días, Antonio." I said fluently with a smile. He smiled back at me airily and I could feel the blush arise on my face. He held out his hand to me and I slowly walked over to him. When I got close, he pulled me down to his face and kissed me full on the lips.

I was shocked.

I was confused.

I absolutely loved it.

When he pulled away, he laughed lightly and kissed my cheeks. "You don't look a day older, mi amore," I sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his wrists. "You're still so beautiful, you're still alive… Oh, how could I ever forget about you?"

"Wait, you remember me?" I asked bewilderedly. I wasn't expecting him to remember me! If none of the others could, how could he?

"When we first met again, I couldn't remember a thing, but now… I don't know how, but I remember you—I remember before,"

"You remember before?" I smiled, taking in his handsome face to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Everyone else…"

I pursed my lips, my smile disappearing immediately.

"They're gone, Tonio… They don't remember me."

"All of them?"

"Everyone I've seen so far. I haven't found that many; they've spread out. They're not all in Omaha. I thought… I thought you were gone forever, Antonio." I murmured, lowering my head slightly. "I shouldn't have lost faith, but how could I not? Every single one of the unit's I've found again haven't the slightest idea who I was and if it was the same with you, I could just find you and be with you again if you didn't remember me! You wouldn't… It wouldn't be the same…"

Silence wrapped around us like a blanket. I didn't want to say anything else, and he didn't make any attempts to speak up either.

It was almost unbelievable… Maybe it was our love and affection that made him remember…?

"Mi amore, there's something I need to tell you," I looked up into his emerald eyes and tilted my head.

"What is it?"

"The others—"

"Melissa, you have a-" I looked towards the door to see Nicole in the doorway. She looked from me to Antonio and then back to me. "visitor…" Her hand limply fell from the handle and she smiled. "Who is this?"

"Nicole, you'll never believe it, but…" I stood up and hurried over to her only to freeze in my tracks when I saw who was standing not that far behind her.

"Melissa," _No… no, no, NO! NOT YOU! WHY ARE YOU BACK?!_

"Nicole," I breathed, my whole body trembling noticeably.

"Mi amore? Are you alright?" Antonio asked, probably seeing me shaking like a leaf.

"Antonio?" Nicole said in a less-than-pleased voice as she grimaced at him.

"Who's Antonio?"

"YOU STAY OUT OF MY ROOM, GIOVANNI!" I yelled suddenly, stepping back in fear.

"Melissa!" Nicole yelled at me, glaring daggers at me with all she had.

"Melissa, I just want to talk to you—"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I grabbed the door and tried to shut it on the both of them, but Nicole stopped it from going anywhere.

"Melissa, I swear to god if you do not talk to him I will kill you!"

I looked at her strangely for a moment before kicking her in the shin and shoving her to the ground to get her out of my way. "If you're on his side, you're not my sister anymore! Stay out of my fucking life!" I slammed the door and threw Antonio's clothes at him.

"Put those on, we're escaping through the window." I said lowly as I unlocked the latches on the window and pushed it open.

* * *

(**Just outside Melissa's room, No One's POV**)

Nicole stared at the closed door silently. "I told her she wouldn't ever talk to me again." Giovanni muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned his head towards the younger sister and held out his hand to her.

"Melissa… you are _so _dead when I get my hands on you…" Nicole muttered as she grabbed Giovanni's hand and pulled herself up. "You are the only reason I can't have Gilbert. If you would just drop dead already Gilbert would be in my arms…"

Giovanni looked at the girl with disinterest and turned his head to the side. "You want me to call Marisol and –"

Nicole snatched out her phone and dialed the woman in a flash.

"_Did you get her to talk to Giovanni yet?"_

"No," Nicole replied. A small smile crept onto her face as she walked down the hallway towards the living room. "She wont dare ever talk to him again. However, I have something else you should know about…"

"_And what is that? You know I don't have the patience for this."_

Nicole let out a low laugh as she sat down on the couch. "She has her precious little Antonio back with her and he remembers _everything._"

Mrs. Martinez was silent as she thought over the situation.

"_Oh that's just lovely! We can use him to get to her—ah, the pieces are just falling into play! This is such a marvelous chess game I'm playing!"_

"Just threaten his life, turn him against her, and you can have her dead by Christmas!" Nicole encouraged with a devious smile.

"_Thank you, Nicole. You've been a wonderful help to me ever since you decided to assist me. I can guarantee you'll be getting a wonderful Christmas gift this year!"_

Nicole closed her eyes and nodded.

"I can't thank you enough."

_An eye for an eye, I suppose. Letting your sister be murdered to get your husband in return… This is going to be a great Christmas._

* * *

**... Why do I feel like someone (a reader) out there wants me dead right now?**

**Um, so yeah... Now you know Nicole's secret... If you haven't guessed it already...**

**Yeah, Nicole's evil. She's a bad girl now.**

**BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE ANTONIO LIVES AGAIN, SO ITS ALL GOOD NOW, RIGHT?!**

**No?... fuck you guys...**

**SO, I'm still working on that black butler story, i'm having a little bit of trouble of figuring out how to get her to explain how she got there and where she's from (that's ALWAYS the hardest part, i swear) and then I also want to start an Ouran fic or a Mirai Nikki fic or a Kagerou Days fic and I'm just exploding with ideas and have no time to write!**

**FORGET SCHOOL, I'M GOING TO WRITE FANFICTION FOR A LIVING!  
**

**That wont do me any good. **

_**piratespain13: **___**HEEEERRREEE'S TONIO!**

_**Luciangrl: **___**CANADA WAS ALREADY- Melissa's not gonna- the kids will only- BLAHHHH I CANT SAY!****  
**

_**Sariyah:**___**Well thank you~!**

_**pandarae214: **___** I FORGIVE YOUUUUUU~~~~! And yes, Tenant is quite amazing. **  


**I GOTTA GO WORK ON STORIES AND STUFF BLAHH BYYYEEEEE~!**

**AND REVIEW FOR ME. DO IT. I NEED THEM TO WRITE. **


	16. Removing The Mask

Operation: Remember

Chapter 16: Removing the Mask

* * *

"Melissa," I turned and looked for the owner of the voice who called my name, but I didn't see anyone.

"Down here," I looked down to see Jessie looking up at me. I smiled and put the wooden spoon to the side of the pan before bending down to his level.

"Yes, Jessie?"

He turned around for a second and walked away, turning his head in either direction before running back to me and waving his hand towards himself. I leaned in and he turned my head so he could whisper into my ear.

"Nicole's a liar."

He stepped back and looked at me. "Did she promise you something and then not do it, Jessie?" He shook his head.

"Melissa's going to die with her here." He stated.

I blinked and then laughed lightly.

"Jessie, that's—"

"Melissaaaaaa!" I stood up straight and watched as Nicole walked in with her arms outstretched as far as possible with a screaming Hollan wiggling at the end. "He started crying and screaming and no matter what I do I cant turn him off!" She complained as she pushed the baby towards me. "He's not hungry, he doesn't need a diaper change, he doesn't want his elephant or his pacifier, and I just don't know what to do!"

I took Hollan from her arms and cradled him against my chest. "You cant just 'turn off' a baby, Nicole. They're not robots." Hollan began to calm down as I rocked him slowly. "Can you stir this?" I jerked my head towards the pan and walked to the living room.

"Aw, is Hollan scared of Mommy-Nicole? What's wrong, squirt?" I said as I kissed his smooth forehead multiple times. I took a seat on the couch and held him up so he stood on my legs. He looked at me with his red-brown eyes and blew bubbles of spit. "See? You're all better," I kissed his stomach and then his knuckles. He started to bounce on his legs, almost like a jump, and I struggled to keep him balanced. "Hold up cowboy, don't fall now!" I said with a smile as I helped him steady himself when he stopped.

"Nicole, I'm starting to think you don't know how to handle children." I said jokingly. I stood up, placing Hollan on my hip as I walked back into the kitchen to see Nicole stirring the pan slowly. "Nicole, did you hear me?"

She paused and turned to me. She smiled. "Maybe he just likes you better." She laughed and turned off the stove. Jessie stood near the dining table glaring at Nicole with all he had.

"Jessie," I said warningly, making him look at me and then look away. "I'll just take him back to bed, then—"

"I can do it, don't worry." I interrupted, taking quick steps to the stairs and walking up them without Nicole even taking one step towards me. I pushed open the door to their room and put Hollan in his crib before turning towards her bed and catching sight of her cellphone.

"_You're in danger, Melissa," I_ slid the unlock button only to get a password screen. "Shit," I cursed. "_Nicole's going against you, she's working for Martinez. That Giovanni guy too. They're both coming to get you. Believe me, mi amore, I wouldn't lie to you." _I could hear his voice in my ears, Antonio's sweet voice.

_**You've incorrectly tried your unlock password five times. Please try again in thirty seconds.**_

I waited thirty seconds and tried it again.

_**You've incorrectly tried your unlock password ten times. Please try again in thirty seconds.**_

"If I don't hurry…" _She's going to find me._

I tried it three more times before I finally got it and I checked her text messages. There wasn't anything too unusual there, just to friends. I checked her call log and saw she's been making calls to Marisol a lot lately. I went back to her messages and checked the ones under Marisol—

'_**Screw waiting for Christmas, I'm getting rid of her now. No objections, Martinez? Good.'**_Nicole

'_Don't kill her, I want to kill her myself. I'm tired of waiting anyway, go ahead.'_Marisol… no, Martinez…!

"What are you doing, Melissa?" I dropped her phone on her bed and turned to see Nicole staring at me.

"Oh, I just… I heard it buzz and I was going to bring it to you." I grabbed her phone and held it out to her and she stared at it. I looked at it to see it was on—I never turned the screen off!

She looked up at me slowly and took her phone from me.

"That was a really horrible decision, you know…" She uttered lowly. "You shouldn't poke your nose into other people's business. You should know better," She smiled at me. "I mean, you're older than me. You should_ really_ know better. It's a shame, though, because now that you know…" She stepped closer to me and I fell back on the bed in my attempt to move away from her.

"N-Nicole, you don't have to—"

"Now you get to die even earlier!"

"CALL THE—"

Nicole's hands wrapped around my throat and began to squeeze.

_I… cant breathe! She's going to kill me! _I struggled to shove her off me, but she wouldn't give me any chances.

"Just go to sleep, Melly~… Everything going to be alright, just go to sleep…" She breathed, leaning in close to my face and placing a rag over my nose and mouth. She let go of my throat and I made the mistake of breathing in deeply only to get a mouth full of chemicals that made me feel…very….

…tired…

* * *

(**No One's POV**)

Nicole removed the rag from Melissa's face and got off of her. Melissa was out cold, there were no signs that she was going to wake up any time soon.

"What was she screaming about?" Nicole turned to look at Dylan who was standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"There was a spider on her shirt. She probably fainted in fear. You don't know how much she hates spiders." Nicole laughed a little and turned to Melissa to gather the sleeping woman in to her arms and carry her downstairs. "The food will probably wake her up. Why don't you get Violin, Dildo, and go eat. Dinner's ready,"

"Fuck you, Nicole."

"Not in your lifetime, sweetie."

_I just have to wait until they go back to their rooms and then I can get rid of her… It shouldn't be too long, they're fast eaters… _Nicole thought, looking down at her sister as she dropped the woman on the couch. For a split second, Nicole felt regret in her heart, but it disappeared just as quickly. Leaning down, she brushed a piece of hair out of the way of Melissa's ear and whispered, "The world would be better without you…"

Poor Melissa… What an unfortunate soul…

* * *

**Forgive me, I know this is short, but I needed to get this rolling because I have homework to do... UGH HOMEWORK. **

**But, now that Melissa (almost put Nicole) knows Nicole is not on her side, what shall she do when she wakes up? I have something extraordinary planned for Nicole, and i dont know if you'll like it or not. **

**So, isn't it sad knowing this will probably be over with by Halloween? Yeah, there's not much left to do. People are gonna die, some are going to do some good, and then I'll end it with a years later. **

**Um... lets see... **

**Reviews:**

_**Luciangrl:**___**Oh HELL yes i know what I'm doing for a living. I laughed at 'Fifty Shades of Crap' because it did start as a fanfic but had to be removed because... well there's no wonder why. **

_**pandarae214:**__** Hmm... **_**a showdown... interesting idea. **

_**piratespain13: **___**I love him too~! He's so amazing, oh my god I could do this all day.**

**So, thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE... **

**And have a good day. **

**Baii~**


	17. When You're Evil

Operation: Remember

Chapter 17: When You're Evil

* * *

(**No One's POV**)

For some reason, Dylan couldn't sleep.

No matter how long he lied silently in the darkness, sleep wouldn't take over his senses. With his hands locked behind his head, he stared up at the white ceiling trying to trace different patterns that would potentially lull him to sleep without him noticing.

Taking ten minutes doing that and not showing any signs of fatigue, he sighed and threw the sheets off of his legs, sliding out of the bed and walking to the door to head out to the bathroom to get a sleeping pill or two.

The door opened silently and as he walked out to turn to the left, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Nicole pulling a very unconscious Melissa down the stairs; Nicole's arms tucked under Melissa's and clasped under the older one's breasts to hold her up.

"I'm so fucking done with you, Melissa," Nicole said as she jerked her head up to fling the hair out of her eyes. Dylan opened his mouth to call out to Nicole, but before he could, Nicole smirked and laughed slightly, "I'm going to be so happy when I get Gil back when she kills you. An eye for an eye, I guess—but instead you're going to die and I'm getting my husband back."

_Husband? _Dylan thought, staring at the 'aunt' he hated so very much.

"It's a shame you didn't tell those stupid kids about the unit issue. Maybe they could've saved you? Hah, probably not. They don't care about you. You're not even their real mother. It was like you picked up three stray dogs off the street and called them your own." Nicole said as she reached the bottom of the stairs to grunt and continue to drag the lead-body that was Melissa. Dylan crept down three steps and continued to listen to Nicole.

"You know something? I find it so annoying—so irritating—that you got everything handed back to you; your boyfriend, your piece of mind, a new family while I didn't get a single thing. I didn't get anything I had received the time previous to that fucking war. I lost just about everything I cared for, and I'm so fucking lucky I didn't lose my baby." There was a thud and a curse—Nicole had probably dropped Melissa's body. "You were always the good child… I'm sure mom and dad will be so sad when they learn you died. Melissa Carter found dead in a ditch in the middle of nowhere, dismembered, eyes missing, and fingernails gone… I don't know what Martinez plans to do with you, but I'm sure it'll be grand. Why are you so goddamn heavy?" Nicole swung the front door open and pulled her to her car.

"What a shame…" Nicole muttered as she slammed the backdoor shut and hopped into the driver's seat.

* * *

Dylan rushed up to Viola's room and shook her awake.

"Huh? Dylan? What are you doing?" Dylan pulled out a pair of pants and a sweatshirt and threw it onto her bed. "Take that, get in my car, we have to do something."

Viola nodded and gathered the clothes in her arms before rushing from her room and going down to his car.

Dylan pushed open Jessie's door and saw him sitting in the middle of the room silently. When he heard the door open, Jessie looked at Dylan and stood up.

"Mommy's in trouble," he said as Dylan gathered him up in his arms and rushed to his room to grab a pair of pants and a jacket.

"Yeah, and we have to save her." By the time Dylan got to his car Viola was pulling the sweatshirt over her head and holding the door open.

"Come on Jessie, hop in!" Dylan put Jessie down and rushed around the front of the car to immediately start it up and back out of the driveway quickly, despite Viola's panic and screaming that she didn't even have a seatbelt on. He saw Nicole's taillights at the end of the road and trailed after them without headlights.

"Aren't you supposed to have headlights on?" Viola asked as she buckled in Jessie and pulled hers even tighter than it was.

"Supposed to, but if Nicole sees us that would be a problem, yeah?"

Viola thought for a moment. "Where is Nicole going?"

Dylan glanced at Viola in the rearview mirror and turned left, just as Nicole had done as she reached the end of the road.

"She's doing something very bad that we have to prevent."

"Like what?"

"She's going to get Melissa murdered."

Viola gasped and tears collected in her eyes. "She's going to kill mom?!"

"I'm not sure, Vi," He breathed.

"Nicole," Jessie said, "is going to hand Mommy over to some other lady who wants to kill Mommy herself. The guys in the suits were that lady's idea and Nicole gave her the wrong information before then, so when Mommy left and they came, they were going to take her away. There have been a lot of times when Nicole's been talking behind Mommy's back." He finished, crossing his legs on the seat.

The two siblings were silent. Viola stared at Jessie silently and Dylan glanced at him occasionally through the mirror.

"Jessie, you're so smart…" Viola mumbled with a smile.

"I've always been," He replied, "I've just kept it to myself."

Viola nodded and looked out of the window.

"Okay then," Dylan muttered, keeping his eyes focused on Nicole's taillights so he wouldn't lose her.

The ride was rather silent for the three and for Nicole, it was silent as well. There wasn't much else to say to her sister. There was the occasional thought of what Martinez would do to the girl, but Nicole held no sense of regret.

Maybe it was that she didn't process that what she was doing could be considered conspiracy or maybe it was because she was so blinded by naivety that she couldn't see the truth.

"I'm getting Gilbert back… I'm getting Hollan's father back, that's all that matters…" Nicole muttered as a tear fell down her face without her noticing.

It was about midnight when Nicole arrived in the lot. Dylan parked a block away and pulled Melissa's phone from his pocket. If he was going to save Melissa, he would surely need some help.

He was glad he knew a few of Melissa's friend who surely wouldn't have minded if they were woken up in the middle of the night. Clicking on the first contact, he held the phone to his ear and changed from his pajama pants to his jeans.

"_Melissa? Why are you calling me this late? Do you need something done to you because I'll surely—"_

"Samantha, don't you dare finish that sentence, I swear to God."

"_Dylan? Why are you calling me?" _Samantha asked curiously, something shattering in the background. "_Shit that was my grandmothers ashes!"_

"Melissa is going to be murdered if you don't help me."

"_...brb…"_

She hung up on him.

Dylan looked at the phone for a moment before shaking his head and going onto the next one.

"_Melissa? What are you doing calling this late? LUCIA YOU BETTER PUT THE CAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!_

"If you don't come down here," Dylan took a look at the street and told her, "Melissa is going to be killed."

"_NO WAY! I SHIP MELANTHA! Melissa cant die!"_

"_LUCIA, GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU!"_

"Get here soon," Dylan hung up and called the last person that would be willing to help.

"_Melissa, why are you calling?" _A heavy accent floated through the top end of her phone.

"Melissa is going to die if you don't come to help save her."

"_Why she would die?"_

"Someone wants her dead." Dylan told Gia the street. "Get here soon, and bring her boyfriend with you,"

"_Antonio? He is not here. He has been absent since yesterday."_

This took Dylan by surprise.

"Not there with you?"

"_Si, I do not know where he might be. I am coming now." _She hung up.

There was the sound of screeching tires and then the quick tapping of shoes against the sidewalk.

"WHERE IS MY BOO-BEAR?"

Samantha immediately grabbed Dylan by his shirt and pulled him to her face. "Calm down, she's just in—"

"YOU BETTER BE RIGHT OR I'LL CUT YOUR PENIS OFF."

Dylan removed her hands from his shirt and sighed.

_This is going to be a while…_

* * *

_Ring ring ring ri—_

"_What is it, Nicole?"_

"Would you mind sending out a couple of your men to take Melissa? She's really fat and heavy and I already had to drag her down the stairs, so…" Nicole trailed off, leaning against the hood of her car.

"_Here already? Of course." _Martinez yelled something in the background before continuing. "_My, my, my… You seem very eager to off your kin. I never would've thought you'd do it so quickly, but this is splendid!"_

"She got into my phone and saw the messages, so she wasn't able to eat the food I spiked. I just used chloroform on her and she was out like a light. I'm glad that was my backup plan." Nicole pushed hair out of her eyes and stared at the back door of the building. "Can I have Gilbert now? I've done my portion of the job already."

"_Not until the job is done, Nicole. Not until she's dead and disposed of."_

"But I _will _get him after that, right?"

Martinez laughed. "_Of course, darling! You've done _such _a good job."_

Nicole smiled and saw three men coming out with a stretcher. "I'm going to wake her up when she's inside."

"_All right. I shall see you when you're going to leave." _With that said, Martinez hung up and Nicole opened the door for the men to pull Melissa out and onto the stretcher.

* * *

"**How pathetic… I thought we had covered this the last time you were in the hands of death?"**

"_**I still cant believe I was sucked back here… after all that time I **_**still **_**ended up back in this disgusting body… Ugh, it reeks."**_

A woman –who looked similar to Melissa— in a black shirt with long lace sleeves, flowing black high low skirt, and brown riding boots lied in a black fabric with a silver structure chaise lounge. The hymn of slow jazz music played in the background of the dimly lit room she resided in. There were others, but all of them were drinking, smoking, or dancing with the others; each one of them wore a mask specifically designed to be worn at a masquerade.

A second woman –one with her long raven pigmented hair tied up in an elegant up-do complete with red garnet gems strewn all throughout the mass atop her head, a slimming black dress with a gold buckle holding the front together, lace stockings and tall strappy black stilettos with red undersides- lifted a champagne flute up to her plump red lips and let the liquid slide down her throat with ease as she eyes a particular man across the room.

"**The last time we were in a library, were we not? Now we're at some fancy little party…" **The first one said as she readjusted her legs on the lounge. "**How did you even manage to fit your meaty feet into those heels?"**

"_**You better watch your tone," **_The second one growled darkly as she glared at the woman on the lounge, "_**Or I'm going to slit your throat. Satan knows I'd be more than merry to do it." **_

Melissa heard the conversation between the two woman clearly as she woke up from unconsciousness. There was something familiar about them, but she couldn't think of what.

"_**Oh look, the bitch is awake…"**_

Melissa spotted the two women standing not that far from her.

"**Hmn? Is she now? Then she must be getting close to her death…"**

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked with a baffled look, tilting her head to the side in confusion. She wasn't dying—as far as she was concerned, she was just at a really fancy party!

"_**You're close to death again," **_The champagne woman said in a singsong like voice as she placed her glass on a passing waiters silver tray and instantly grab another, _**"Just like when you fought that war of yours… You remember us, don't you?"**_

Melissa didn't have to stare long before she realized these were the two who had woken her up from her trance before—when she was inside of the headquarters with Nicole…

_Nicole… _ Something about that name caused a small spark of anger to light up inside of Melissa.

"**If you didn't realize, you're in this life or death situation because of your loving sister who isn't so loving after all." **The lounge woman explained, holding her hand out flatly and then shaking it away.

"_**She's going to let you die to fill her own selfish desires," **_The other one cackled and shook her head, _**"I guess she's not such a wonderful sister. It's about time somebody to kill this body. I hate it."**_

"**Be quiet, you demon!" **The first woman shouted, causing the other to 'accidentally' spill her drink all over the first one's skirt.

"Nicole wouldn't do that," Melissa defended, crossing her arms defiantly, "Nicole is my sister and I think I know my sister better than anyone—"

"**Then why did she drug you? Why did she give your enemy so many pointers on where you were and what you were doing? Do you know all of what she's been doing behind your back?" **The woman from the lounge stood up and wrung out her skirt.

"_**I bet you didn't hear her before, but she really hates you."**_

"Nicole doesn't—"

"_I'm so fucking done with you, Melissa," _Nicole's voice overtook the jazz music and everyone in the room turned to stare at Melissa. "_I'm going to be so happy when I get Gil back when she kills you. An eye for an eye, I guess—but instead you're going to die and I'm getting my husband back. It's a shame you didn't tell those stupid kids about the unit issue. Maybe they could've saved you? Hah, probably not. They don't care about you. You're not even their real mother."_

"What?" Melissa asked as she felt something like the weight of the world crushing down on her.

"_I'm sure mom and dad will be so sad when they learn you died. Melissa Carter found dead in a ditch in the middle of nowhere, dismembered, eyes missing, and fingernails gone… I don't know what Martinez plans to do with you, but I'm sure it'll be grand." _

Everyone besides the two women and Melissa started to laugh; giggling and gossiping like there was no tomorrow. Melissa hated gossip, hated being giggled at, hated being talked about behind her back so much tears began to form in her eyes.

"**Here they go… filthy parasitic people. Going off on whatever they hear like it's a lifeline."**

"_**I don't know, I quite like gossiping~ Kehehehe~!"**_

Melissa crumpled to the ground and shook her head screaming, "Stop it!"

The first woman walked over to the targeted and placed her hand on top of Melissa's brown hair.

"**You need to wake up and smell the roses, Melissa."**

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up!_

"_WAKE UP!"_

Melissa's eyes shot open as a wave of icy water splashed over her, drenching her in her everyday clothes. She gasped audibly, her arms shooting out in panic of drowning.

"God, could you look any more idiotic?"

Melissa looked up after hearing something metal hit the ground like it had been tossed. Nicole stood above her, frowning down at her elder sister.

"You look like a wet dog, sis," Nicole lifted her foot to bring it back down and slam it against Melissa's ribs. "A filthy, disgusting, wet dog!" With every word, Nicole kicked Melissa's torso harshly, surely leaving bruises on her.

Melissa coughed and gasped for air but as she tried to roll over, Nicole brought her foot down on her back and shoved her to the ground. "You're so pathetic, you know? I have the mind to off you now so I can get Gil back faster, but Martinez wanted to kill you herself, so I have to wait."

Nicole clicked her tongue and walked over to an open chair not that far away from Melissa.

"I cant believe you. I cant believe you didn't see what was happening! You're so stupid, Melissa!" Nicole yelled. Melissa looked around the room for a moment, taking in every detail of the room.

It was small, dim, and only had one window. It was like they had locked her up in an asylum or something.

"Why?" Melissa muttered as she stared at her sister.

"Why? Because, little miss amazing, _you _gotten everything you've ever wanted and more. _I've _gotten nothing good. You get your boyfriend back, you get a new family, you get so much success with men, you're smart, you're _pretty—_and I'm missing my husband, I have two children that I cant take care of to save my life, every man I've ever been with _left _me alone, I'm stupid, I'm ugly, and I'm nothing compared to you." Nicole shouted, her face becoming red with anger. "I'm worthless, you're an idiot, and now I can finally get something good back while you lose your life in return. Isn't that a bummer?"

"You'd trade my life for your own selfishness?" Melissa asked.

"I AM NOT SELFISH!" Nicole boomed, standing up so quickly the chair toppled over. Walking over to Melissa, Nicole grabbed a chunk of Melissa's hair and pulled on it. "Now you listen and listen good. I'm so sick of you and your bullshit. I'm tired of having you always doing something better than me, I'm tired of being your little sister, and I'm so fucking sick and tired of _YOU. YOU _are ruining my life! You caused this to happen to me! All of this wouldn't have happened if you weren't born!" Nicole screamed, letting Melissa's hair go and walking back to the chair. "I'm going to be better than you ever were when this is over."

"You are evil." Melissa growled, rubbing her head tenderly.

Nicole looked over her shoulder and scoffed. "_You're _the one who's evil."

...

* * *

**Okay, hey everyone! I'm back! I've been busy the last three weekends because it was my birthday then it was homecoming, and then i had a Golf meet and it's been really hectic on my end.**

**Now, i want to tell you that I'm just kind of going with whatever I think of with these last few chapters. I have an idea of how it's ending and who is dying (people are going to die, yes i know, sad), so stick with me.**

**Also... reviews...**

**Not getting a lot of those...**

**I think i only got, like 2... **

**Really guys, i thought we had something special.**

**I started watching American Horror Story, and I LOVE TATE LANGDON OH MY JESUS. THAT SHIT WAS CRAZY.**

**Review before I get pissed guys. I'm getting irritated as of late, so you better or I swear I will not update the last chapter of this or I'll make some bullshit ending that you'll not like.**

**Is that enough of a threat?**

**OH, BY THE WAY, i dont own Hetalia or any of its characters. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if i did own it, so... yeah.**


	18. Martinez

Operation: Remember

Chapter 18: Martinez

* * *

Melissa was put in a confinement room.

The whole room was white, windowless, cold, and dark. The only source of light came from under the door, and even that didn't give enough light to see.

It wasn't like she could do anything anyway. She was chained to the wall by her ankle, and it gave her no leeway to walk around and think. The chain couldn't be more than a yard long, and the room wasn't all that big either. She figured it was supposed to make her feel claustrophobic, and it was doing its job quite well.

Several times she felt like the room was getting smaller, and another time she thought that she was getting smaller as it seemed to expand away from her. It hurt her brain to think about it, so she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep; however, with a chain shackled to her ankle and no warmth anywhere in the room, it was very hard to fall asleep.

She groaned, rolling over on her side and causing the chain to rattle against the floor. _This is ridiculous, _she thought angrily, cursing herself for not telling anyone about her problem, _I should've just told Dylan about what happened before… At this rate I'm going to die…_

She sighed and pressed her cheek against the cold tile floor. If she concentrated, she thought she could hear people walking around and talking, but maybe that was her imagination playing tricks on her.

_I'm so stupid… stupid, stupid, stupid… I couldn't even see Nicole was hurting… I couldn't see she was no good… _

Melissa pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't make me sad, don't make me cry, sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why…" Melissa sang softly, trying to pass the time.

"Keep making me laugh, lets go get high," Melissa lifted her hands in the air and stretched her fingers apart. "The road is long, we carry on, try to have fun in the meantime. Come take a walk on the wild side, let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, you like your girls insane..."

_So, choose your last words, this is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die…_

Melissa lowered her hands and looked towards the door.

A child was poking their head in the door.

"Hey there," Melissa smiled and sat up to look at the child. When she did, the child backed away slightly. "Oh no, no, I wont hurt you. I promise," Melissa held out her hands and beckoned the child towards her. It took a moment, but the child pushed the door open more and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

He didn't come to her arms, but he was another arms length away from her.

"You sing pretty," He said, crouching down and wrapping his pale arms around his legs.

"Thank you," Melissa lowered her arms, knowing the child wouldn't come any closer than he already was.

"Why are you in here?" He asked, looking directly at her with his light eyes—probably blue, she guessed.

Oddly, she laughed darkly, closing her eyes and scooting back to lean her head against the wall. "I'm going to be killed here, I assume…" She muttered, opening her eyes to see him tracing his finger on the tile slowly.

"Why?"

"Because someone wants me dead."

"Why?"

Melissa thought about it. Why did Martinez target her? Why was she the one getting killed in the first place? Then, she thought about the war and scratched her previous thought out. She was going to be killed because she was the one who picked that war on FMBI. If she didn't start that war—no, if she didn't get on the computer that one day last year, she wouldn't have been here.

"Mother Russia? Are you okay?"

"Mother…" Melissa looked up at the child and stared. Something was wrong. Something was _definitely _wrong. She noticed the pale hair, light eyes, pale skin, but she didn't realize this was—"W-what's your name?!" She stuttered in a rushed voice. The child backed up slightly.

"Ivan."

Light poured into the room and it was then Melissa realized the door had been opened.

"Ivan, go back to your room."

Ivan turned towards the door, "But why? I wanted her to sing for me?"

"Now," The man urged in a stern voice. Ivan winced and looked toward Melissa, waving.

"Bye, Mother Russia."

Melissa watched Ivan scurry from the room and then her eyes landed on the man in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping into the room and bending down in front of her.

She saw him then, in all of his Spanish glory—"Antonio!" She shouted in joy, throwing her arms around his neck and smiling. "I knew you'd come for me!" She cried out in joy.

"Actually, no. He's not here to save you, like some lame action movie," Another voice said from the doorway. Melissa looked to see a curvy, tall silhouette standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a lab coat falling straight down to her knees. "You must really be stupid, girl. How can society stuff so much stupidity into that tiny head of yours?"

Antonio ran his hand down Melissa's arms and stopped at her wrists.

"Wha… I don't understand… What's going—"

_Chick chack _

Handcuffs were now around Melissa's wrists.

"A-Antonio? What are you doing?" Melissa asked, the top of her head tingling, signaling she was going to cry any minute now.

"Oh my—Just get that chain off of her."

"Yes,"

"Antonio! What's going on?!"

Antonio didn't answer her, only did what he was told by Marisol.

"What did you do to him?!" Melissa growled as she was stood up and pushed out of the room. Martinez held up a collar and wrapped it around Melissa's neck, making sure it clicked in the back. A smile was permanently plastered to her face as she took three steps away from Melissa and pulled out a small black remote with a white button on the face of it. "Answer—"

Melissa's sentence was stopped short when Marisol pressed the white button, causing electric shocks to flow right into Melissa's neck, making her scream out in pain.

"Ah, the joys of shock collars…" Marisol giggled, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder and pressing the tip of the remote under Melissa's chin, making the latter look up at her. "You are so… I can't believe you managed to devise a war but you cant even see the truth of your everyday life!" Marisol squeezed Melissa's cheeks and squinted. "You are so naïve it bothers me!"

Marisol turned and began to walk down the hall. "Your Antonio was nothing more than another route for me to take. All of your other units were useless when it came to you, but if I were to have your lover boy come and find you, well you would willingly come right along with him. However, some other girl almost ran him over and I couldn't get in touch with him after that." Marisol sighed. "So, when I came across a dying man who you know as Giovanni, I decided to help him in hopes that he would do his job of trying to have you fall in love with him and bring you here. However, he only had eyes for you and when I tried to stop that, he didn't want my love." She took a left and continued down a white hallway.

"When he failed, I decided to use your sister to get you in my possession. She was surely capable of doing something as simple as that, but I guess I thought wrong. She messed up so many times I was tempted just to have her killed, but when she finally got fed up with you and wanted her dear little husband back, she pulled through and shocked even me." Marisol turned around and began to walk backwards. "Tell me, does naivety run in the family or is it just you two?"

Melissa didn't answer.

"Not talking now? All right, suit yourself." Marisol turned and sighed.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly?" Melissa asked. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Martinez herself.

"Well firstly you were the only one to see through my plan and do something about it, second is that you let my daughter die even though I didn't really care for her, and thirdly… I guess I was jealous…"

_Jealous? _

"Jealous? What for?" Melissa asked.

"You're so young and all you're doing for society is sitting around and watching anime. What a waste. I'm actually doing something for society," She said loudly, stopping in front of a door and leaning on it. "I came up with something that would definitely beat out plastic surgery and botox for older women like me."

"What, some 'young again' potion?" Melissa joked with a smirk.

"Actually, yes. It's something along the lines of that. All I need to do is make a few minor alterations and it should be okay for another human test." Marisol said, twisting the door handle and opening the door up a sliver.

"What are these minor alterations?" Melissa asked, slightly curious about Marisol's plan.

"Well, I wanted the blood of a virgin, but since I cant have that, I can make due with the blood of a woman."

"Where are you going to get one of those?"

Marisol stared at Melissa for a moment.

Melissa stared at Marisol blankly.

Then it dawned on her.

"Oh…"

"I'm second guessing using your blood now… I wouldn't want to spread your idiocy to other women."

"Hey! I'm not.."

Marisol gave Melissa a look that blatantly said '_do you really want to argue about that'_

"Okay, maybe I'm kind of an idiot… but can this idiot live?"

"Hmmm…. Nope!"

"Dammit!"

Marisol pushed open the door to see a perfectly clean hospital room inside. Melissa had half the mind to think she would've been taken to some concrete room like the undergrounds of the previous headquarters of Martinez's.

"I can tell by your face that you're surprised." Marisol said as she ushered the girl over to the bed.

"Well… yeah.. I thought I was going into a dungeon."

Marisol laughed loudly.

"I would never do any type of work inside of such a filthy environment!" She said, removing her lab coat and hanging it on the back of the door. "Antonio, if you could be a dear and bring me the cart from my office?"

Antonio nodded and departed from the room silently.

* * *

**Forgive me, I had such a huge writers block and I couldn't think for a while, but I threw something together and I'm okay with this chapter.**

**Martinez has appeared, we learn that Antonio is bad, Ivan showed up (but he doesn't remember her, so that kind of sucks), Nicole's still a bitch, and Dylan and the others are still outside... for now...**

**It seems like when i threaten you guys with a bullshit ending you actually review...**

**God you guys, is that the only way I'm getting reviews out of you?**

**The same threat from last chapter still stands, so if you dont want that to happen you better review.**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading, i gotta go.**

**Bye**


End file.
